SOMEDAY
by black.stanza
Summary: tidak ada yang tau tentang apa yang ada di hati kami. kebencian? rasa sayang? mereka tersimpan rapat dalam hati. mungkin suatu hari nanti, masing masing diri akan berani mengungkapkannya. Heechul - Donghae - Kibum - Kyuhyun
1. Chapter 1

**SOMEDAY**

.

 _Super Junior Fanfiction_

.

.

.

Fan fiction is only fan fiction

 **NO FLAME NO BASH NO PLAGIARISM**

if you don't like what I wrote, just find out where the close button is

.

Happy Reading

.

Tak pernah ada yang tau tentang masa depan. Tak pernah ada yang bisa mengubah masa lalu. Dan sang waktu, adalah sosok yang paling kejam dan egois. Dimana ketika ia telah berlalu, ia takkan pernah berbalik untuk kembali. Takkan pernah –sekuat apapun kau meminta.

Saat ini, suasana tegang tengah menyelimuti mansion Park. Menyisakan empat orang dewasa yang terduduk dengan suasana tegang di ruang keluarga. Satu-satunya pria dewasa yang kharismatik duduk dengan cukup angkuh dan memasang wajah _stoic._ Namun dalam hati, pria itu tengah menyiapkan kata yang cocok untuk ketiga perempuan yang kini duduk saling berhadapan. Im Yoona, Kang Sora dan Kim Taeyeon –nama perempuan-perempuan itu. Dua wajah yeoja itu nampak tak bersahabat dengan satu orang yeoja yang tertunduk terus menatap lantai. Kang Sora dengan seorang bayi delapan bulan di pangkuannya nampak membuang muka begitu saja. Menghadapkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang kini menampilkan gemerisik hujan, kilat dan petir. Sedangkan Kim Taeyeon hanya memasang wajah murung. Dua bocah kecil berusia empat dan satu tahun tahun itu mengapit Taeyeon dan duduk disisinya. Menggenggam erat lengan sang ibu. Sedangkan Im Yoona –yeoja itu tak sanggup mendongakkan wajahnya barang se-inch.

"baru setahun lalu kau meminta izinku untuk menikahi artis itu, yeobo." Taeyeon membuka mulutnya. Suaranya tercekat menahan tangis. Memandang tak suka pada Sora dan bayi dalam dekapannya. Lalu kemudian beralih memandang Yoona. "Dan sekarang, apa?" Perempuan itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Meminta penjelasan yang masuk akal atas kelakuan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan sang suami.

"Taeyeon-ah… aku sungguh-sungguh memohon izinmu untuk menikahi Yoona." Lelaki Park itu membuka suara. "ini yang terakhir."

"Demi Tuhan, Park Jungsoo kurang apa aku padamu?" hanya kalimat lirih itu yang mampu diucapkan Taeyeon.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Park Jungsoo itu menghela nafas panjang. Bangkit berdiri kemudian menggenggam jemari lentik kedua putranya, "Hae-ya dan Heechullie, kalian ke kamar sebentar, ne? Appa ingin bicara dengan Umma dan Mommy Sora." Teriakan-teriakan ini takkan baik untuk tumbuh kembang anak-anak itu.

Heechullie –bocah yang lebih besar itu menggeleng kuat. "shireo! Chullie ingin ke kamar bersama Umma."

Jungsoo menghela nafas lelahnya, "kau tak kasihan pada uri Donghae? Dia nampak sudah mengantuk."

Heechul melirik pada adiknya yang kini sedang mengucek matanya. Benar kata sang Appa, saengnya memang sudah mengantuk. Tapi Heechul merasa bahwa ia tak bisa meninggalkan Ummanya sendirian. Ummanya sedang menangis sekarang. Jika Chullie meninggalkannya, Appa pasti akan semakin menyakiti Umma. Begitu kan?

"kka… segeralah ke kamar." Titah sang Appa –yang mau tidak mau membuat Heechul mengangguk.

Namun sepanjang langkahnya menggandeng Donghae ke kamar, Heechul bisa mendengar isak ibunya. Isak menyakitkan yang membuat bocah kecil itu mengepalkan tangan dan merapalkan kebencian.

Yang bocah kecil itu tau, ayahnya adalah sosok kharismatik dan penuh sayang. Namun malam itu, Heechul bisa melihat sisi lain ayahnya. Samar-samar, Heechul melihat tuan Park berlutut dihadapan ketiga wanita dewasa itu. berujar lirih dengan penuh nada memohon.

"kumohon, Taeyeon-ah… izinkan aku bersama dengan satu-satunya perempuan yang aku cintai…"

Di malam yang hujan itulah semuanya terjadi. Seseorang kembali hadir dalam keluarga mereka. Seseorang yang Heechul dengar sebagai perempuan yang paling dicintai ayahnya. Im Yoona. Perempuan itu telah menjadi selir yang paling dicintai oleh Tuan Park. Menyingkirkan dua perempuan lain yang telah bersama Park Jungsoo.

.

 _someday_

.

Empat bocah kecil sedang bermain di halaman belakang. Bocah berusia enam tahun sedang sibuk dengan buku dongengnya sambil duduk diam di ayunan. Sedangkan dua bocah berusia enam dan sepuluh tahun sedang sibuk bermain air di kolam ikan. Satu lagi bocah berusia empat tahun mengamati sambil duduk di gazebo. Bocah lucu berpipi gembil itu ingin bergabung bermain air di kolam ikan, namun beberapa menit lalu Heechul hyung –si bocah berusia sepuluh tahun- baru saja memarahinya karena ikut bermain air. _Tidak main tambahan_ –katanya sambil memarahi bocah kecil itu. Sedangkan bergabung bersama Kibum hyung untuk membaca buku adalah hal yang membosankan –terlebih bocah kecil itu belum paham benar dengan apa itu membaca.

"Umma… Kyu ingin main…" bocah berpipi gembil itu menarik-narik ujung baju sang ibu. Bibir penuhnya itu nampak terpout sempurna. Merajuk.

"ikut baca buku dengan Kibummie hyung saja, ne?" tawar yeoja yang merupakan ibu Kyuhyun itu. Menunjuk ke arah si bocah penyendiri yang sedang membaca buku dongeng di ayunan. "Umma akan ajarkan Kyu membaca Hangeul. Eotthe?"

Kyuhyun –nama si bocah berpipi gembil itu- menggeleng keras menolak usulan sang ibu. "Shireo! Kyu ingin main air dengan Chullie hyung dan Hae hyung…"

"ta-tapi…"

"biar saja…" suara lembut nyonya rumah Park –Taeyeon- menginterupsi. "Kyuhyunnie ingin main dengan hyungnya, kan?"

Yoona tersenyum canggung pada yeoja yang beberapa tahun lebih tua diatasnya itu. Meski Taeyeon tidak pernah memaki atau marah keras terhadapnya, namun Yoona selalu merasa ada gap diantara mereka. Begitu juga diantara anak-anak mereka. Jadi rasanya… _ah,_ entahlah!

"Kyu boleh ikut main dengan Hae hyung dan Chullie hyung, Mommy?" Tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

Taeyeon mengangguk, lalu memanggil salah satu putranya. "Hae… ajak Kyunnie main, sayang!"

Bocah kecil yang dipanggil Hae itu langsung bangkit dan melangkah dengan lucu. Menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengajaknya main bersama.

Yoona bisa melihat betapa Hae antusias menggandeng Kyuhyun. Bercerita tentang berapa banyak ikan di kolamnya saat ini. Atau hal-hal lainnya menyangkut ikan dan kolamnya. Kyuhyun hanya membalas ucapan hyungnya itu dengan tatapan kagum. Interaksi Kyuhyun dan Donghae memang selalu manis seperti itu. Membuat ibu dari bocah kecil itu tersenyum. Yoona tak seharusnya merasa khawatir, kan? Ada banyak orang yang mencintainya dan putranya sekalipun awal kedatangan mereka tidak begitu di sambut baik.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, terdengar ribut-ribut kecil diantara anak-anak di kolam itu. Taeyeon sempat melerai menengahi. Bahkan sedikit menghardik Heechul yang dinilai tak mau mengalah pada dua dongsaengnya. Hingga untuk beberapa saat, anak-anak itu bisa kembali hening. Namun tak terlalu lama karena pada akhirnya beberapa ribut kecil itu terdengar lagi.

"Kyuhyunnie, ku bilang jangan!" pekik Heechul mulai marah pada bocah kecil itu.

Donghae diam saja. Nampaknya bocah itu cukup terkejut mendengar hyungnya marah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun malah memiringkan kepalanya –tak mengerti. Tapi toh, itu hanya berlaku sekejap. Karena Donghae dan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengecak air hingga beberapa tetes airnya terciprat kemana-mana. Mereka tertawa cekikikan berdua.

Namun Heechul sama sekali tak merasa bahwa itu adalah hal yang lucu. Heechul sudah cukup kesal karena bocah kecil itu bergabung bersamanya dan adik kesayangannya. Ditambah sekarang si adik yang berbeda ibu itu tidak mau mendengarkannya.

"dasar anak nakal!" Heechul yang kesal mendorong Kyuhyun hingga bocah berusia empat tahun itu tergelincir jatuh ke kolam ikan.

Kyuhyun sempat _tenggelam_ beberapa detik karena posisinya yang tersungkur saat terjatuh sebelum akhirnya bocah itu bisa duduk dalam air dengan keadaan nyaris seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup.

"Ommo, Kyuhyun-ah." Pekik Taeyeon dan Yoona bersamaan. Kaget. Kedua yeoja itu menghambur beberapa langkah menuju kolam.

Taeyeon yang beberapa detik tiba lebih dulu dari Yoona dengan segera mengangkat Kyuhyun dari dalam kolam. Dan memindahtangankan bocah yang sudah basah itu ke tangan ibunya. Kyuhyun sendiri sudah menangis sesegukan.

"adeul-ah, gwaenchana?" panik sang ibu sambil memeluk putranya. Sedangkan bocah-bocah lain yang ada disana saling berkumpul saja. Memperhatikan dengan takut-takut.

"Kyuhyunnie, katakan pada Umma… ada yang sakit?"

"huweeeee… Umma… hiks… Umma… hiks.. ugh-"

 _Tidak… jangan… kumohon adeul…_ panik Yoona saat melihat putranya mulai tersengal kesakitan.

"Kyuhyunnie chagiya… kau dengar Umma, hn?"

Kyuhyun hanya meracau di pelukan Ummanya sambil terbatuk dan kesulitan mengambil napas.

"Kyuhyunnie…"

"bawa Kyuhyunnie ke dalam dan hangatkan ia." Titah Taeyeon yang terdengar sama paniknya dengan Yoona. "aku akan menelepon _Uisa Choi._ "

Yoona mengangguk menuruti titah _eonni_ -nya itu. Perempuan muda itu langsung melesat kedalam rumah.

"Kibummie, tolong Mommy telepon Appa, ne?"

Kibum –si bocah yang diberi perintah itu mengangguk patuh.

.

Ketiga bocah itu mengintip di kamar Kyuhyun sementara dua yeoja dewasa dan seorang _Uisa_ sedang sibuk dengan tubuh Kyuhyun. Memasangkan beberapa benda yang bocah kecil itu tak mengerti apa fungsinya.

Sebenarnya, kamar Kyuhyun sama saja seperti kamar-kamar biasanya. Di design dengan warna _unisex_ dengan beberapa gambar robot di dindingnya –sungguh khas anak-anak. Bedanya, ada beberapa peralatan medis disana. Seperti tiang infus dan tabung oksigen kecil. Kibum selalu berkomentar bahwa kamar Kyuhyun seperti kamar rawat di rumah sakit. Dan Heechul sering tertawa dengan komentar itu. Entah apa yang lucu.

Donghae sendiri tak pernah mengomentari kamar Kyuhyun seperti yang dilakukan Kibum. Donghae hanya sering merasa penasaran terhadap benda-benda di kamar Kyuhyun –yang tidak ia miliki di kamarnya sendiri. Ia teringat bahwa ia pernah bermain-main dengan salah satu dari benda-benda itu karena penasaran mengapa Kyuhyun sering menggunakannya. Donghae tertawa geli saat ada udara dingin berhembus ke lubang hidungnya saat bermain-main dengan _flow meter_ pada tabung oksigen dan nasal cannula-nya. Ya –sebelum akhirnya Ummanya mengomelinya dan berceramah panjang bahwa benda-benda itu tidak boleh buat mainan.

"Kyunnie sakit lagi, Umma?" Tanya Donghae saat melihat sang Umma mulai berjalan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Celah yang masih tersisa sedikit itu membuat Donghae masih bisa melihat betapa sibuknya si pria dewasa berjubah putih itu dengan ibunya Kyuhyun.

Taeyeon nampak mengangguk sedih. " _uisa_ sedang memeriksanya. Hae, Bummie dan Chullie doakan Kyunnie, ne?"

Dua dari tiga bocah itu mengangguk. "apa karena terjatuh tadi?" Tanya Donghae lagi.

"sepertinya begitu… uri Kyuhyunnie kaget, makanya sakit lagi."

Donghae manggut-manggut so' faham. "sudah boleh ditemani?"

Taeyeon menggeleng, "tunggu _uisa_ selesai memeriksa, ne?" pinta Taeyeon, "oh iya, sudah telepon Appa?"

Kibum yang kini mengangguk, "Appa bilang akan segera pulang, Mommy."

Taeyeon tersenyum, mengusak kepala Kibum dengan penuh sayang.

.

Mereka bilang apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun adalah kesalahan kedua orang tuanya dimasa lalu. Kyuhyun lahir dengan kondisi lemah -sekarat, _katanya,_ mungkin karena doa Taeyeon dan Sora yang tak merestui pernikahan ayah dan ibunya. Sehingga Kyuhyun harus menanggung dosa ayah dan ibunya itu.

Mereka yang hanya menonton bilang Sora lebih memilih sibuk dengan dunia keartisannya –dan kerap kali pulang ke apartemen dibanding ke mansion Park karena muak dengan kehidupan cinta segi _tak beraturan_ yang dimiliki Park Jungsoo.

Mereka yang hanya menonton bilang bahwa Taeyeon terlalu bodoh untuk mengizinkan suaminya menikah dengan wanita lain.

Mereka yang hanya menonton berani mencaci Yoona. Mengatakan bahwa perempuan itu terlalu binal dan kasar karena berani menikah dengan lelaki beristri.

Tapi itu kata mereka. Mereka yang hanya menonton dari luar. Mereka yang bahkan tak mengetahui dengan pasti mengapa Jungsoo dan Taeyeon menikah, atau mengapa Taeyeon bisa mengizinkan Jungsoo mendua, _ani,_ men-tiga-kan cintanya. Mereka yang tak tau seperti apa ketiga perempuan yang mengisi hati Park Jungsoo itu. Mereka tidak pernah tau.

Tak ada yang benar-benar tau alasan Taeyeon menangis, tak ada yang tau mengapa Sora kerap kali memalingkan wajahnya, tak ada yang tau alasan Yoona tersenyum –dan tak ada yang mampu menebak isi kepala Jungsoo. Bahkan keempat bocah di mansion Park itu tidak pernah tau, apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi pada ayah dan ibu mereka.

.

Kepala keluarga Park itu tengah dalam meeting dengan beberapa investor asal Jepang ketika putranya yang nomor tiga mengabarkan bahwa adik kecilnya jatuh ke kolam dan kesakitan. Detik itu juga, Jungsoo langsung memindahtangankan urusan kontrak pada asisten kepercayaannya dan pulang ke rumah untuk melihat kondisi jagoan kecilnya.

Jadi, disinilah Jungsoo sekarang. Berjalan tergesa melewati beberapa pintu di mansion Park. Hingga akhirnya ia bisa melihat istri dan ketiga putranya tengah berkumpul di depan kamar jagoan kecilnya.

Taeyeon memeluk Jungsoo –yang langsung dihadiahi kecupan singkat di dahi yeoja itu. Namun bola mata Jungsoo tak lepas dari pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Uisa masih menanganinya. Kyu sempat kesulitan bernapas tadi."

Jungsoo mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Taeyeon.

Kepala keluarga Park itu melangkah mendekati anak-anaknya yang berkerumun di dekat pintu. Setengah berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan anak-anaknya. Mengusap surai mereka satu-satu dengan mata berkaca. Mengecup dahi mereka dengan penuh sayang, sebelum akhirnya kepala keluarga Park itu masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun.

Heechul menatap ke arah ibunya yang nampak menangis. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit saat air mata yang begitu berharga itu meluncur bebas dari sudut mata ibunya. Heechul tak terima. Ibunya terluka lagi. Tersakiti lagi.

Bocah sepuluh tahun itu mengepal erat tangannya. Benci. Benci pada perempuan yang paling dicintai ayahnya. Dan benci pada anak yang _juga_ paling dicintai oleh ayahnya.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 _Annyeong…_

 _saya mau ikut meramaikan FFN dengan plot pasaran dan karakter mainstream._

 _mudah-mudahan diterima dengan baik ya._

 _mohon di review nya._

 _salam kenal dari saya.._


	2. Chapter 2

**SOMEDAY**

.

 _Super Junior Fanfiction_

.

.

.

Fan fiction is only fan fiction

 **NO FLAME NO BASH NO PLAGIARISM**

if you don't like what I wrote, just find out where the close button is

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Bukankah sudah ku katakan bahwa takkan ada yang bisa mengetahui hati manusia? Sedekat apapun –dan bagaimanapun kau mengenalnya, kau pasti takkan pernah bisa menerka apa yang sebenarnya tertulis di sudut hatinya.

Apakah kebersamaan itu hanya sebuah bentuk kepalsuan? Atau mereka yang saling memperhatikan dalam diam adalah bentuk kepedulian? Ataukah kemarahan itu benar-benar tanda sayang? Heechul, Donghae, Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Keempat saudara seayah beda ibu. Dengan hatinya masing-masing dan pola pikirnya masing-masing.

Entah apa yang masing-masing bocah itu sembunyikan. Entah apa yang membuat hati mereka terpisah dan terpecah belah. Namun sepuluh tahun ini tidak menjadi mudah untuk anak-anak kaya keturunan Park itu. Ada kepedulian yang sukar di ekspresikan; ada sayang yang tak mampu diungkapkan; ada dengki dan iri yang terus di pupuk dalam hati.

Sepuluh tahun berlalu, dan semuanya menjauh.

.

Kibum sudah mengambil posisi duduk di samping Pak Kang –sopir kepercayaan keluarga Park. Membaca ulang point-point dari pidato yang akan ia sampaikan pagi ini dalam upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Tepat di belakang _jok_ pak Kang, sudah ada Kyuhyun yang duduk manis dengan PSP –play station portable- kesayangannya. Menekan-nekan tombolnya dengan gerakan cepat bak profesional. Donghae yang baru tiba membuka pintu mobil dengan gerakan cepat. Berniat untuk langsung mengambil duduk –sebelum semua gerakannya tiba-tiba terhenti.

Donghae mundur selangkah –batal menaiki mobil yang sama dengan Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Namun refleks Kyuhyun lebih cepat dari dugaan Donghae. "aku akan pindah ke belakang." Kata Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum. Menggenggam erat tangan Donghae. "Hae Hyung naiklah."

Donghae terlihat tidak nyaman dengan genggaman adik kecilnya itu. Matanya menatap intens pada tangan Kyuhyun yang masih erat menggenggam tangannya seperti lintah. Kaku –Kyuhyun melepas genggamannya. Dan seperti ucapannya sebelumnya, Kyuhyun pindah ke bagian paling belakang. Donghae masuk ke dalam mobil dalam diam. Menaruh ranselnya begitu saja di _jok_ disampingnya. Menatap ke arah jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Pak Kang hanya terdiam menanggapi aura _dingin_ antara ketiga keturunan Park itu. Mencoba terbiasa. Dan Kibum –menghela nafas kesal di kertas-kertas dalam genggamannya. Gagal lagi rencananya hari ini.

Sebenarnya kejadian seperti ini bukanlah hal pertama terjadi. Dan bukan pertama kalinya juga Kibum mencoba untuk menengahi tingkah _awkward_ antara kakak dan adiknya itu. Donghae akan selalu berusaha menghindari Kyuhyun sebanyak yang ia bisa. Seperti hari ini. Jika Kibum sudah mengambil duduk di jok paling depan dan Kyuhyun ada di baris kedua, Donghae biasanya pergi tanpa banyak kata. Memilih naik bus. Atau menelepon salah satu temannya untuk menjemputnya.

Tidak ada yang tau mengapa Donghae berubah. Pemuda itu menolak bicara setiap kali Kyuhyun bertanya. Hingga pada akhirnya Kyuhyun bosan untuk mencari tau dan memilih membiarkan hyungnya bersikap seperti apa yang dia inginkan. Meski kadang Kyuhyun rindu dengan Hae _hyung_ nya yang selalu menggenggam tangannya saat kecil.

 _Tok –Tok_

Jendela hitam mobil itu di ketuk sebuah tangan lembut. Malas –Donghae membuka jendela itu perlahan. Menampilkan raut ibu Kyuhyun yang tersenyum menggoyangkan sebuah tabung kecil berisi beberapa pil berwarna putih.

"Ah, kau mel-" jeda. Alis wanita itu nampak berkerut ketika mendapati hanya Donghae disana. Kemudian melirik ke arah depan –dan wanita itu yakin, bukan Kyuhyun yang duduk disana.

"aku disini, Umma." Suara dari arah belakang itu membuat Yoona menoleh. Anaknya disana –di kursi belakang.

"kau meninggalkan obatmu di meja makan, sayang." Yoona mencoba tersenyum. Meski wanita itu merasa sudut hatinya tercubit. Tak tau kenapa.

"gomawo." Ucap Kyuhyun singkat. Menyambar tabung kecil itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"jangan terlalu lelah dan memaksakan diri. Jangan lupa telepon Umma jika terjadi sesuatu. Arrachi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "geokjonghajima, Umma. Ada Hae hyung dan Kibum hyung di sekolah. Mereka pasti akan membantuku."

Ibu Kyuhyun hanya menganggung singkat. "kalian hati-hati. Mommy titip Kyuhyun pada kalian berdua." Ujar Yoona tersenyum pada anak-anak suaminya itu.

Kibum mengiyakan dengan pelan. Sedangkan Donghae memalingkan wajah. Meski pemuda itu sedikit mengangguk tak kentara.

Mobil itu melaju, meninggalkan pekarangan luas mansion Park. Dan wanita yang paling dicintai Park Jungsoo itu menatap sendu. _Hati-hati, adeul…_

.

Ini hari penerimaan siswa baru di _Shappire High School._ Kyuhyun duduk di antara ratusan siswa kelas satu yang kini sedang berkumpul di aula untuk mengikuti acara pembukaan. Well, Kyuhyun memang masih empat belas tahun. Normalnya, ia masih berada di kelas tiga _junior high school._ Salahkan saja otaknya yang membuatnya bisa lompat kelas hingga bisa satu sekolah dengan sang kakak. Jadi, usia sekolah yang harusnya terpaut dua tingkat, hanya terpaut satu tingkat saja.

Park Kibum, nampak gagah dengan setelan jasnya. Berdiri di belakang podium untuk memberikan sebaris kalimat penyambutan selaku ketua osis. Kyuhyun cukup bangga melihat kakaknya itu.

"kau tau, dia itu ketua osis." Orang di samping Kyuhyun itu berbisik di dekat Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun menoleh untuk mencari tahu siapa yang mencoba mengganggu perhatiannya itu.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk saat tau siapa orang yang baru saja mengganggunya itu. "aku tau. MC juga mengatakannya, kan?" Kyuhyun berujar dengan nada bodoh.

"ku dengar dia sangat pintar." Katanya lagi.

Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati. Apa ini? "kau salah satu penggemar Park Kibum?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit berbisik. Takut mengganggu yang lainnya.

Orang itu cukup antusias mengangguk. "ketua osis, ketua klub karya ilmiah, dan anggota klub drama. Dan ku dengar, ia adalah putra Kang Sora. Kau tau? Salah satu pemain drama terkenal itu, loh!" ujarnya seolah dalam satu tarikan nafas. Kyuhyun cukup takjub sekaligus geli dibuatnya. "Aku melihat beberapa artikelnya di Koran. Dia luar biasa! Ummaku sungguh salah satu penggemar ibunya. Karena itu aku pindah ke Seoul. Aku ingin berguru padanya. Dia hebat."

Kyuhyun mengernyit, _pindah ke Seoul?_ "memang asalmu dari mana?" Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Daegu."

Kyuhyun ber-o ria.

"siapa namamu?" Tanya orang itu lagi. "ah, bagaimana aku bisa begitu tidak sopan?" orang itu menghela nafas, sambil sedikit tertawa kikuk. Sedikit membungkuk dalam duduknya sebagai permintaan maaf, "namaku Shim Changmin. Siapa namamu?"

"Kyuhyun. Park Kyuhyun."

"okay, Kyuhyun-ah, sekarang kita berteman. Arrachi?" orang bernama Changmin itu memutuskan secara sepihak. Bahkan belum apa-apa ia sudah meninggalkan _suffix_ –ssi.

Tapi Kyuhyun tak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi celotehan itu.

.

"kau tak usah ikut orientasi." Kibum menyela jalan Kyuhyun saat beberapa siswa baru tengah mencari pendampingnya untuk orientasi sekolah. Membawa Kyuhyun cukup jauh dari kerumunan manusia itu. Menurut jadwal, saat ini adalah giliran orientasi sekolah –dimana siswa baru akan diperkenalkan dengan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan sekolah mereka saat ini. Seperti letak ruangan-ruangan penting; berbagai ekstra kurikuler; pengenalan guru dan lain sebagainya.

"wae?"

"kau ingat, Mommy memintaku menjagamu –dan aku harus memastikan kau tidak kelelahan."

Kyuhyun merengut. Ia tak suka dengan gaya overprotektif kakaknya itu. "aku hanya berkeliling –tidak berlari atau melakukan apapun yang akan membuatku kelelahan."

"kau tau berapa luas sekolah ini?" Kibum menyela. "sekolah ini memiliki empat lantai dengan luas hampir dua hektar. Mereka akan berkeliling –dan tidak menggunakan lift. Kau bisa langsung sesak nafas nanti." Kibum merendahkan suaranya. Takut-takut ada yang dengar. Ingatkan Kibum bahwa Kyuhyun tak begitu nyaman jika orang-orang tau tentang sakitnya dan kemudian melempar tatapan iba untuk adik bungsunya itu.

"lalu aku harus apa?" kesal Kyuhyun. "berdiam diri di aula sampai bosan?"

Kibum nampak berfikir. "tunggu di lapang basket _indoor_ saja."

"huh?"

"usai berkeliling sekolah, seluruh siswa baru akan berkumpul di lapangan basket _indoor_ untuk menyaksikan demonstrasi dari setiap ekstra kurikuler. Kau bisa menunggu disana."

"hyung… itu membosankan!" keluh Kyuhyun.

"tidak akan!" sanggah Kibum sambil menekan-nekan _screen_ ponselnya. Kemudian mengarahkannya ke telinga.

Kyuhyun ingin bertanya mengenai siapa yang baru saja dihubungi Kibum. Tapi Kibum sudah lebih dulu menggerutu –dan Kyuhyun bisa menangkap siapa yang baru saja dikontak oleh kakaknya itu.

"mengapa nomor Hae hyung di luar jangkauan terus sih dari tadi?" omel Kibum pelan.

Berkali-kali Kibum mendial nomor ponsel Donghae, dan _noona_ operator yang menjawabnya. Membuat Kibum kesal setengah mati.

"kita langsung ke lapangan basket saja." Kibum menuntun –menyeret- Kyuhyun untuk menyamakan langkah dengannya. "nanti kau langsung ke backstage saja. Mungkin Donghae hyung ada bersama tim sepak bolanya untuk demonstrasi kali ini."

"eoh?" Kyuhyun bingung.

"apa?"

"kau akan meninggalkanku bersama Donghae hyung?"

"ya –kenapa?" Kibum terdengar agak datar. "aku cukup sibuk dengan beberapa urusan osis ini, Kyu. Dan aku tak ingin membiarkanmu sendirian –atau membiarkanmu mengikuti orientasi. Aku tak mau kena marah Appa karena membiarkan anak bungsu kesayangannya sakit. Jadi, diamlah bersama Hae hyung. Setidaknya aku yakin kau aman jika ada yang menjaga." Kibum ceramah panjang lebar.

"aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Kyuhyun merengut. "lagipula kenapa harus mengganggu Hae hyung? Kalau dia bersama tim sepak bolanya, tandanya ia sedang sibuk kan?"

Kibum mendelik, "sudahlah, jangan membantah!"

.

Kyuhyun duduk dalam diam. Usai diseret masuk ke dalam lapangan _indoor_ oleh Kibum, Kyuhyun tidak langsung menemui Donghae. Ia hanya duduk di salah satu kursi penonton, memainkan PSPnya sambil sesekali melirik ke tengah lapangan untuk menyaksikan beberapa anggota osis yang sedang melakukan persiapan.

Sudut matanya menangkap pergerakan kakak keduanya bersama rekan-rekannya. Menyiapkan alat-alat untuk demonstrasi nanti, mungkin? Tapi Kyuhyun tak berani menghampiri Donghae sama sekali. Bahkan ketika iris mereka bertemu, Donghae langsung memalingkan wajah –membuat Kyuhyun langsung menunduk.

"Kibum memintaku mengantarkan ini untukmu." Sebuah suara mengganggu lamunan Kyuhyun. Kakak keduanya itu menyodorkan sebotol air dan dua bungkus roti cokelat –kesukaan Kyuhyun- yang berada dalam satu bungkus plastik. "kau harus meminum obatmu, kan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Menerima sekantung makanan itu dari tangan Donghae. "katakan terimakasih pada Kibum hyung." Canggung Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengangguk. Berniat berlalu sebelum Kyuhyun kembali menggenggam tangannya untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

"hyungie- sangat sibuk?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Donghae lagi-lagi mengangguk. Membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau melepaskan jemarinya dari lengan Donghae. Meski dia sungguh tak rela. "baiklah… maaf mengganggumu, hyung. Sukses untuk demo ekskul mu."

"ya." Jawab Donghae singkat.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Saya_ NAMJA _line 2000._

 _Boleh panggil hyung, atau Oppa [?] saeng, chingu_

 _atau mungkin Tea atau Tii…_

 _Terserah..._

 _Asal jangan_ thor! _Atau_ author.

Salam kenal yeorobuuuun~.


	3. Chapter 3

**SOMEDAY**

.

 _Super Junior Fanfiction_

.

.

.

Fan fiction is only fan fiction

 **NO FLAME NO BASH NO PLAGIARISM**

if you don't like what I wrote, just find out where the close button is

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Donghae yang dingin dan kaku –yang kadang membuat Kyuhyun rindu dan diam-diam menatapnya dari jauh. Tapi tak masalah. Karena dalam kenangan Kyuhyun, Donghae tetaplah Hae _hyung_ nya yang dulu. Yang selalu menggenggam erat tangannya. Yang selalu menemaninya saat ia kambuh. _Hyung_ kesayangannya. Meski sekarang semuanya sudah berubah _._

Kyuhyun menatap roti cokelat di tangannya. Sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang hyung yang ada di tengah lapang sana. Apakah _hyung_ nya sendiri juga sudah makan?

 _Jangan lupa makan, hyung…_ lirih Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ada sepercik luka; namun Kyuhyun memendamnya. Biarlah begini.

"apa yang kau lihat?" sebuah tepukan pelan di pundak membuat Kyuhyun _agak_ kaget.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Nyaris mengumpat karena tepukan Kibum itu sedikit membuat jantungnya berkedut nyeri. Tapi pada akhirnya, yang terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun adalah, "kemana saja kau, _hyung_?"

"bukankah sudah ku bilang bahwa aku sibuk?" Kibum menggunakan nada angkuhnya, "aku ini ketua osis, kau ingat?"

"huh, sombong sekali!" cibir Kyuhyun.

Kibum menggendikkan bahu. Memasang tampang se- _cool_ mungkin. Gaya angkuh yang diwarisi Kang Sora untuknya. "jadi, apa yang kau lihat barusan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng singkat. "tak ada. Kenapa?"

"hanya tanya!" balas Kibum dengan nada tak peduli. "ayo ke kantin! Kita makan dulu. Ini hampir jam makan siang dan kau harus meminum obatmu, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengacungkan kantong plastik di tangannya. "kita makan disini saja!"

"kau dapat itu dari mana?" Tanya Kibum. Matanya memicing mengamati dua bungkus roti dan sebotol air mineral itu.

"dari kau."

"aku?" Kibum mengernyit. "kapan?"

"Hae _hyung_ yang mengantarkannya padaku. Dia bilang ini darimu!"

"Hae _hyung_? Kau bertemu dengannya?" Kibum terdengar heran.

Kyuhyun balas menatap kakaknya dengan wajah bingung.

"aku menghubunginya beberapa kali –tapi dia tak menjawab teleponku. Seperti orang bodoh saja aku sedari tadi diajak bicara oleh _noona_ operator." Cerocos Kibum. "dimana dia sekarang? Dia belum konfirmasi mengenai berapa banyak jumlah anggota yang akan ikut demo siang ini. Merepotkan sekali!"

"kau… tidak menghubunginya?" Kyuhyun sedikit tergagap. "benar-benar tidak menghubunginya?"

"tidak –aku justru mencarinya sedari tadi. Saat disusul ke backstage, temannya bilang dia ada di kantin. Dicari ke kantin, tapi aku tak menemukannya sama sekali." Kesal Kibum. "huh, aku sampai harus berkeliling kesana kemari mencarinya."

 _Jadi, ini benar-benar dari Hae hyung?_ Batin Kyuhyun sambil mengamati roti cokelatnya lagi. Mengabaikan Kibum yang tengah berceloteh kesal karena ulah Donghae. Perasaan bahagia pun terbit dari hati Kyuhyun. _Hyung_ keduanya masih peduli padanya. Ya… benar begitu kan?

.

.

Pemuda cantik berusia dua puluhan itu menatap kotak kecil di meja kerjanya. Sebuah paket yang nama pengirimnya masih tertera. Tangan lentiknya memegang ponsel ke telinga.

"aku sudah terima barangnya." Ujar pemuda cantik itu sambil mengamati botol kaca berwarna cokelat yang ada dalam dus paket itu. Menimang-nimang benda itu. mengamati butir-butir kecil di dalamnya. "dokternya mengganti obatnya beberapa hari lalu. Makanya aku meminta kau men-desain obat ini dengan bentuk yang sama dengan obat baru miliknya. Dan ini benar-benar sama persis. Seperti biasanya, kau memang selalu hebat!"

Pemuda cantik itu tertawa, "berbahaya?" tanyanya dengan tampang sinis pada orang di seberang line telepon. "bukankah kau tau aku sudah melakukan ini sejak lama?"

"aku tidak suka efek yang terburu-buru." Katanya sambil memainkan botol kaca itu. "aku lebih suka menyiksanya pelan-pelan."

"ya… terimakasih." Pemuda cantik itu tersenyum tipis. Namun sarat akan kepedihan –yang tentu saja takkan disaksikan oleh orang di seberang line telepon itu. "aku pasti akan memerlukan bantuanmu lagi."

Pemuda cantik itu –Heechul- menutup panggilan teleponnya. Ia kemudian merobek kecil-kecil dus pembungkus paket itu. Menaruhnya dalam wadah kaca sebelum membakarnya dan membuang abunya kedalam kloset.

Heechul kemudian menyelipkan botol kaca itu ke dalam _pocket_ kecil dibagian samping tas gendong miliknya. Berdandan setampan mungkin sebelum berangkat ke kampusnya.

Setelah rapi, ia kemudian berjalan dengan langkah santai. Menuju ke salah satu kamar yang terletak tak jauh dari kamarnya. Membuka pintunya pelan-pelan agar tak menimbulkan suara. Ia membuka laci di dekat tempat tidur. Ada beberapa botol obat disana –dan Heechul mengambil salah satunya. Membuang pil-pil putih itu ke dalam kloset. Heechul bahkan sempat tertawa saat melihat butir-butir itu tertelan masuk kedalam _septic tank._

Botol obat yang telah kosong itu diisi kembali dengan obat yang dibawa Heechul. Dan Heechul, dengan tidak berdosa meletakkan kembali botol itu bersama botol-botol lainnya. Meletakkannya tepat di tempat semula. Seolah botol itu memang sejak tadi disana dan tak disentuh olehnya.

"kau anak yang manis, Kyu." Kata Heechul sambil mengamati potret Kyuhyun bersama ibunya yang terletak di meja nakas. "sayang saja kau harus lahir dari perempuan seperti itu."

"bukan salahku…" Heechul menahan diri untuk tak meludahi foto itu, "aku hanya ingin mengajari ibumu agar ia tau apa itu karma. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya bersenang-senang usai merebut perhatian ayah. Kau… hanya sedang sial, Kyu." Katanya sambil melenggang pergi dengan langkah ringan.

Putra tertua Park itu, melakukan satu dosa sembari tersenyum sumringah.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This chapter too short, isn't it?**

 **It is only 800 words.**

 **But I am waiting for your reviews…**

 **Thanks for previous reviews…**

 _You are still curious about me?_

 _I am truly namja in line 2000_

 _But I am in the 2_ _nd_ _grade senior high school._

 _Sorry, I am not an ELF or KPOPers. But my noona is._

 _She is an ELF and she asked me to join this site for exploring my writing skill._

 _Well, any questions?_


	4. Chapter 4

**SOMEDAY**

.

 _Super Junior Fanfiction_

.

.

.

Fan fiction is only fan fiction

 **NO FLAME NO BASH NO PLAGIARISM**

if you don't like what I wrote, just find out where the close button is

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Gedung _indoor_ itu sudah dipadati dengan siswa-siswa. Changmin bahkan sudah mengambil duduk tepat disamping Kyuhyun. Pemuda jangkung itu mendekap snack didada. Memakannya dengan khidmat seraya menikmati bunyi _kriuk_ yang ditimbulkan.

"mau?" tawar pemuda berisik itu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis. "tidak, terimakasih."

"kau sudah tau mau ikut ekstrakulikuler apa?" Tanya Changmin sambil memperhatikan panitia di lapangan sana yang sedang sibuk dengan segala persiapannya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lagi. "belum tau. Aku belum menemukan ekstakulikuler yang aku sukai." _Dan tidak mengganggu kerja jantungku. –_ tambah Kyuhyun dalam hati. "bagaimana denganmu?"

"aku ingin masuk ke klub karya ilmiah karena ada Kibum _sunbae_ disana, tapi aku tak begitu suka dengan tulis menulis, -meskipun aku pintar." Changmin terdengar menyombong. "mungkin aku akan masuk klub atletik saja? Atau basket? Sepak bola? –kurasa aku juga cukup baik dibidang olah raga. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa dengan tingkat kenarsisan teman barunya itu. "lebih baik lihat demo-nya dulu kalau begitu. Mungkin kau justru akan tertarik pada klub _ballet_?" ujar Kyuhyun sedikit mengejek. Kyuhyun ingat bahwa ekstrakulikuler tari di sekolah ini dibagi menjadi beberapa divisi –dan _ballet_ salah satunya.

Tapi Changmin tidak kelihatan tersinggung sama sekali. Pemuda itu malah tertawa dengan cukup lebar. Kyuhyun sedikit ngeri dengan tawa rekannya itu. "itu terdengar keren. Aku selalu penasaran dengan kelenturan tubuhku. Mungkin jika aku ikut klub _ballet_ aku bisa menjadi _lead male character_ -nya saat pertunjukkan _swan lake_ atau _nutcracker._ Benar kan?"

Kyuhyun cukup menganga dengan jawaban Changmin. Terbuat dari apa teman barunya ini? Ajaib sekali!

Acara demo ekstrakulikuler dimulai. Ensemble dari anak-anak yang bernaung di ekstrakurikuler music yang menjadi pembukanya. Cukup menarik dan dihadiahi banyak tepuk tangan dan pekikan kagum nyaris seluruh siswa baru –terutama perempuan. Changmin juga nampak antusias. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun yang kelihatan bosan.

Changmin tak henti memekik setiap kali melihat _performance_ dari anak-anak ektrakurikuler itu. Apalagi saat melihat Kibum ikut ambil bagian. Rasanya Kyuhyun seperti tengah menonton konser dengan seorang _fanboy_ disampingnya. Berisik sekali. Herannya, Kyuhyun tak bisa marah sama sekali. Kyuhyun malah tertawa geli melihat tingkah Changmin dibanding memperhatikan salah satu divisi ekstrakurikuler yang saat ini sedang pamer prestasi.

Kali ini giliran ekstrakurikuler sepak bola yang unjuk gigi. Kyuhyun memperhatikan dengan antusias. Para anggota klub sepak bola itu berjajar rapi, hingga Kyuhyun bisa dengan jelas melihat Donghae.

"lihat itu! lihat itu!" Changmin memekik, "astaga~ dia keren sekali!" tunjuk Changmin pada anggota sepak bola itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, meski bola matanya tidak merujuk pada kemana arah telunjuk Changmin. Kyuhyun hanya terfokus pada Hae _hyung-_ nya yang saat ini tengah menggocek bola. Kelihatan bersinar dan hebat. Kyuhyun bangga, dan iri di waktu yang bersamaan.

"mereka… ruar biyasa." Ucapan Changmin tak terdengar jelas. Beradu dengan makanan yang ia kunyah. Changmin nampak menyeruput air mineralnya terburu-buru. Bersiap membuka suara lagi, "aku akan ikut klub sepak bola saja." Putusnya yakin. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. "akan ku pikirkan nanti." Ujar Kyuhyun. Pandangannya berubah sendu.

.

Donghae pulang dalam keadaan lelah. Fisik maupun psikisnya benar-benar dituntut kerjanya hari ini. Beruntung, demo tadi berhasil. Dan sepertinya, beberapa anak baru juga berminat untuk bergabung dengan klub sepak bola. Pasti akan menyenangkan, bukan?

Donghae membanting asal tas ranselnya ke salah satu sudut kamar. Membuat tas itu menyenggol sebuah box dan menghamburkan isinya. Membuat putra kedua keluarga Park itu menghela nafas _sangat_ panjang. Lelah sekaligus jengkel. Moodnya tidak dalam kondisi baik untuk melakukan acara _beres-beres dadakan_ seperti ini.

Pemuda dengan bola mata hitam bersinar itu memasukkan satu per satu barang yang tercecer. Mulai dari hiasan dari kerang; action figure; mobil-mobilan dan beberapa pernak-pernik tak penting lainnya. Semuanya tergabung menjadi satu. Membuat Donghae menimbang-nimbang, apakah baiknya ia taruh saja box itu di gudang atau memilih opsi lainnya –yang ia sendiri belum tahu apa. Namun secarik kertas foto meraih atensinya. Foto lama –usang, yang bahkan warnanya sudah pudar dan terdapat banyak gesekan di permukaan fotonya.

Perasaan Donghae menghangat usai melihat foto itu. Foto Donghae dan Kyuhyun saat mereka masih berusia lima dan tujuh tahun. Foto saat Donghae masih menggenggam erat jemari Kyuhyun –foto saat mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Foto terakhir kebersamaan mereka, mungkin?

Tiba-tiba Donghae teringat genggaman tangan Kyuhyun hari ini. Betapa ia rindu berinteraksi dengan adik kecilnya itu lagi. Betapa ia….

Ah… Donghae memejamkan matanya.

 _Hyungie… ugh… hyungie…_ tangan kecil yang melambai meminta pertolongan itu menyelinap masuk ke kepala Donghae. Air… riak ombak… semuanya menumpuk meminta untuk diingat. Menyelipkan perasaan bersalah… lagi dan lagi.

 _Hyungie…._ Donghae ingat bahwa ia tak mampu melakukan apapun selain mematung. Menatapi ombak yang nyaris menelan adik kecilnya. Kakinya lemas ketakutan.

Tanpa sadar tangan Donghae menyentuh pipi. Memori masa lalu itu kembali. Bahkan setelah nyaris sepuluh tahun berlalu, perihnya tamparan _Appa_ masih bisa dia rasakan. Menyakitkan. Donghae ingat dengan baik seberapa menyakitkannya tamparan itu.

 _Bukankah Appa bilang untuk menjaga adikmu dengan baik?_ Teriakan itu. Teriakkan ayahnya tiba-tiba saja menggema di telinganya. Teriakan _Appa_ -nya bertahun-tahun lalu. Teriakan yang selalu membuatnya merasa jahat dan ragu untuk mendekati Kyuhyun.

 _Bukankah Appa bilang untuk tidak berlarian di dekat pantai? Bahkan Appa sudah memberitahumu bahwa Kyunnie tidak boleh terlalu lelah! Mengapa kau susah sekali dikasih tahu? Uri Kyuhyunnie tenggelam! Bagaimana jika…._

Donghae memejamkan matanya. Ingatannya ketika ia masih berusia tujuh tahun itu membuatnya takut. Oh, Donghae hanya bocah tujuh tahun! Dia bahkan tak tahu jika mengajak Kyuhyun berlarian bisa membuat adikknya itu meninggal. Dan kau mengaharapkan apa dari anak tujuh tahun? Menjaga? Bahkan anak tujuh tahun itu masih perlu orang dewasa untuk menjaganya.

 _Yeobo… ini kecelakaan. Kau membuat Hae ketakutan!_

 _Diam! Aku harus mendidik anak ini. Dia memang tidak bisa diandalkan!_

Teriakan ibunya. Teriakan ayahnya. Tangisan di lorong rumah sakit. Dan ayahnya yang terus mengguncang tubuhnya hingga membuat Donghae pusing. Donghae ingat semuanya.

Donghae ingat saat ayahnya menyentak tubuhnya dengan keras hingga Donghae terjatuh dan membentur lantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Donghae ingat bahwa tangan ayahnya nyaris terangkat untuk menamparnya lagi sebelum akhirnya _Mommy-_ nya Kyuhyun memeluknya dan balas berteriak pada sang ayah.

 _Yeobo, cukup! Hae hanya anak kecil! Kau sudah keterlaluan._

Yoona yang memeluknya. Menjauhkannya dari tangan sang ayah yang mulai kalap. Dan Taeyeon –ibunya sendiri- menenangkan sang suami. Tapi Donghae masih mendengar teriakan ayahnya. Teriakan si kepala keluarga Park untuknya agar Donghae tak mendekati Kyuhyun barang se-inch pun!

 _Appa hanya marah sesaat. Jangan Hae pikirkan. Doakan uri Kyuhyunnie agar ia bisa kembali bersama kami, ne?_

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ibu Kyuhyun tak pernah menyalahkannya atas kejadian itu. Perempuan itu malah memeluknya dan menggenggam tangan mungilnya untuk meredam ketakutannya. Hanya ayahnya yang marah padanya. Bahkan Park Jungsoo itu sempat menampar Donghae kecil. Dan ingatan itu… ingatan yang selalu membuatnya takut. Ia selalu takut berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun. Takut membuat Kyuhyun terluka –seperti waktu dulu.

Semua itu pada akhirnya yang membuat kakak beradik itu jauh.

.

Di salah satu kamar di bagian barat mansion Park, seorang perempuan tengah sibuk menatap cermin di meja riasnya. Pipinya merona. Ia tak pernah merasakan hal ini –bahkan selama ia menjadi istri Park Jungsoo, ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Perempuan itu tersenyum. Mengingat salah satu investor yang ia temui bersama suaminya tadi. Orang itu, mengingatkan perasaannya pada seseorang.

"kau sedang apa?" Jungsoo –si kepala keluarga Park itu menyembulkan kepala dari balik pintu. Membuat yeoja itu kaget dengan lamunannya sendiri.

"kau melamun?" tebak Jungsoo. Menghampiri istrinya itu.

"tidak." Sanggah si yeoja. "kau belum ganti baju?" perempuan itu mengernyit melihat sang suami masih dengan setelan kerjanya yang lengkap. Ia kemudian menghampiri sang suami untuk membantunya berganti pakaian.

Namun Jungsoo menyela gerakan tangannya. Memegang hangat bahu perempuan dihadapannya.

"kau menyukainya, kan?" tebak Jungsoo –yang dibalas tatapan tak mengerti dari sang istri.

"Presdir Byun… kau menyukainya kan?" ulang Jungsoo dengan memperjelas objek pembicaraan mereka kali ini.

Perempuan itu –Taeyeon- memejamkan matanya sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"jangan memendam perasaanmu sendiri, Taeyeon _noona._ " Jungsoo terdengar memohon.

 _Noona…_ kata itu selalu membuat Taeyeon sadar bahwa ia tak bisa bersungguh-sungguh mencintai pria dihadapannya. Namun perempuan itu selalu menetapkan hati; bahwa anak-anaknya butuh Jungsoo sebagai sosok ayah. "aku tidak memendam apapun, Jungsoo-ya. Mengapa kau berpikir bahwa aku menyukai presdir Byun?"

"tatapanmu, _noona._ Tatapan mu yang seperti itu sama persis seperti tatapanmu pada mendiang Leeteuk."terang Jungsoo. "tatapan penuh kagum dan cinta."

"Jungsoo-ya…"

"anak-anak sudah dewasa sekarang, _noona._ Aku yakin mereka pasti akan mengerti."

Taeyeon memandang bingung pada lelaki dihadapannya. "kau ingin berpisah dariku?"

Jungsoo menggeleng. Menyentuh lembut pipi perempuan dihadapannya. "aku hanya tak ingin mengurung _noona_ dalam hubungan yang rumit ini. Bagaimanapun kita tau, bahwa kau dan aku menikah bukan karena cinta. Bahkan kau nyaris tak pernah bersikap layaknya aku adalah suamimu sekalipun kau memanggilku _yeobo_ dihadapan umum. Kita berinteraksi layaknya saudara ipar selama belasan tahun ini."

Taeyeon memejamkan matanya.

Jika Leeteuk tak meninggal… Jika ia tak sedang mengandung, waktu itu… Jika Heechul kecilnya tak terus sakit karena kehilangan sang ayah… Jika ia tak depresi saat itu… mungkin pernikahannya dengan Jungsoo takkan pernah ada. Mungkin ia takkan pernah menikah dengan saudara kembar mendiang suaminya itu. Bagaimanapun hatinya tau bahwa apa yang dikatakan Jungsoo adalah benar. Benar, bahwa ia tak bisa mencintai Jungsoo selayaknya ia mencintai Leeteuk dulu. Ia menikah dengan Jungsoo hanya untuk Heechul dan bayi dalam kandungannya –bukan karena cinta. Meski pada akhirnya ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya dimadu. Ya, berselang beberapa bulan dari pernikahan mereka, Jungsoo pulang dengan membawa perempuan berperut besar. Kang Sora, perempuan itu. ibu dari Kibum.

"Presdir Byun adalah orang yang baik." Ujar Jungsoo. "aku sungguh tak keberatan jika _noona_ ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh." Mengecup kening istri tertuanya itu sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kamar.

.

"umma, kau pulang?" Kibum nyaris memekik kaget saat melihat ibunya –dengan tubuh masih berbalut gaun bling-bling- itu memasuki ruang tamu mansion Park. Buku biografi Adolf Hitler itu nyaris saja terlempar dari pegangannya.

Kang Sora mengangguk seraya menyeret kopernya dengan susah payah.

"biar ku bantu." Kata Kibum seraya mengambil alih koper yang baru saja diseret sang _umma._

"astaga… apa isinya koper ini? Batu? Berat sekali." Cibir Kibum. Sora mendelik pada anaknya itu.

"suruh maid saja!" ujar Kang Sora sambil melenggang ke kamar nya.

Diantara lorong, perempuan itu baru saja melihat lelaki yang berstatus suaminya itu keluar dari kamar si istri pertama.

"oh, kau disini?" Jungsoo nampak kaget mendapati Kang Sora ada dirumahnya. Biasanya perempuan itu lebih memilih kembali ke apartemennya dibanding pulang ke rumah.

"ya…" raut wajah Sora berubah serius. "aku perlu bicara denganmu, Jungsoo-ssi."

Jungsoo menimang. Sebenarnya ia agak lelah hari ini. Namun raut wajah Sora dan kedatangan perempuan itu yang tiba-tiba membuat Jungsoo tak bisa mengabaikannya. Sepertinya ini suatu yang penting.

"baiklah… kita bicara di ruang kerjaku." Ujar Jungsoo.

Sora berniat mengikuti dari belakang sebelum akhirnya Jungsoo berujar, "kau gantilah bajumu dulu! Apa tak risih dengan baju bertabur swarovski seperti itu?"

.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**SOMEDAY**

.

 _Super Junior Fanfiction_

.

.

.

Fan fiction is only fan fiction

 **NO FLAME NO BASH NO PLAGIARISM**

if you don't like what I wrote, just find out where the close button is

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Jungsoo baru saja selesai bercakap-cakap dengan istri keduanya, tadi. Percakapan yang cukup serius hingga membuatnya harus memutar otak secara ekstra untuk menemukan solusi tanpa menyakiti pihak manapun. Tanpa menyakiti Kibum, sang istri –Kang Sora, maupun keluarga kecilnya.

Sekarang, pria paruh baya itu sedang memijit pelipisnya pelan. Sesekali memejamkan mata untuk merenungi diskusinya dengan sang istri.

Huh… memiliki banyak istri tak semudah yang kau pikirkan kan, Park Jungsoo?

Jungsoo masih dengan lamunannya saat pintu ruang kerjanya terdengar diketuk halus dari luar. Kyuhyun menyembul dari balik pintu saat Jungsoo mempersilahkannya masuk.

" _Appa…."_ Bocah bungsu Park itu merengut. Melingkarkan tangannya di perpotongan leher sang ayah.

Jungsoo tertawa kecil dengan tingkah putranya itu. Putra kecilnya yang manja –kini sudah tumbuh dewasa. Senyum khasnya yang hangat itu merekah sempurna. "aigoo~ lihat, bayi besar siapa yang sedang merajuk ini, eoh?" goda Jungsoo pada anaknya itu.

"aku bukan bayi besar, _Appa…."_ Keluh Kyuhyun masih dengan sikap manjanya.

"kalau bukan bayi besar, lalu apa?" Tanya Jungsoo, masih dengan nada menggoda. "remaja lima belas tahun takkan bersikap _aegyo_ seperti ini, Kyuhyunnie. Terlebih jika ia seorang lelaki."

"kau menginginkan sesuatu?" tebak Jungsoo.

Kyuhyun mengangguk –masih dengan melingkarkan lengannya di leher sang ayah.

"kau mau apa? _Appa_ akan berusaha menurutinya untukmu."

" _jinjja?_ "

Jungsoo nampak berpikir sejenak. Melirik ke arah putranya yang masih betah berdiri di belakangnya. _Puppy eyes_ yang baru saja dilancarkan putra bungsunya itu membuatnya sedikit was-was bahwa Kyuhyun akan meminta yang tidak-tidak. "selama permintaanmu masuk akal dan tidak melanggar hukum, _Appa_ akan menurutinya."

Masih dengan kepala yang tertopang di bahu ayahnya, Kyuhyun manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

"hari ini aku mulai masa orientasi di _senior high school._ " Kyuhyun mengutarakan prolognya sebelum mulai ke tujuan inti. "aku melihat berbagai pertunjukan dari setiap ekstrakurikuler hari ini."

Kyuhyun berhenti, mengambil jeda untuk kalimat selanjutnya. Jungsoo sendiri nampak mengelus tangan Kyuhyun yang masih melingkar di lehernya, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat putra kesayangannya dengan sabar.

" _sunbae_ yang tergabung di osis memberikan formulir untuk mendaftar ke salah satu ekstrakurikuler." Sambung Kyuhyun, "ku dengar kami wajib untuk ikut ke salah satu ekstrakulikulernya."

Jungsoo kembali melirik wajah putra kesayangannya itu. Membaca raut wajah Kyuhyun dan menatap lekat iris sewarna malam milik si bungsu Park. Menunggu si pemilik biji mata serupa boneka itu kembali bersuara. Namun Kyuhyun masih betah berjeda. Ada ragu bersarang disana.

"katakan pada _Appa_ , apa yang kau inginkan, sayang? Hn?"

Kyuhyun menunduk, "bolehkah aku… masuk klub sepak bola?" lirih. Suara mirip hembusan angin menerpa gendang telinga sang ayah.

Tetua Park itu nyaris saja melotot mendengar tanya dari si bungsu. Nyaris membentak kalau saja ia tak ingat bahwa putra bungsunya _istimewa._ Beruntung saja Park Jungsoo sudah berlatih tentang sabar selama bertahun-tahun. Makanya Park Jungsoo itu hanya tersenyum sambil membawa Kyuhyun ke hadapannya.

"kau ingin apa, hn?" Jungsoo kembali bertanya untuk memastikan jawaban sang putra kesayangan.

"a-aku… ingin masuk klub sepak bola, _Appa…_ " jawab Kyuhyun ragu.

Jungsoo menarik napas, dan menghembuskannya pelan. Mencoba mengulas senyum seraya merangkul si bungsu dengan erat. Membawanya pada sofa yang terletak di sudut ruang kerjanya. Mendudukkan dirinya beserta putra bungsunya disofa itu.

Jungsoo tak marah. Lelaki baya yang telah mengecap lama kehidupan dunia itu hanya mengusak anak-anak rambut milik putra bungsunya dengan penuh cinta kasih. "kau pasti ingin seperti Hae-ya, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "ia nampak keren, tadi." Bocah lima belas tahun itu berkata dengan bersemangat. "apa Kyu boleh seperti Hae _hyung, Appa?_ "

Tuan Park memeluk Kyuhyun. Mengusap lagi puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Dengan sayang, juga dengan penuh penyesalan. Namun tak ada air mata disana. Hanya bola mata Park Jungsoo itu yang nampak sedikit berkabut.

"kenapa tak ikut klub karya ilmiah bersama Bummie saja?" tawar sang ayah.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "itu tidak menyenangkan."

"bagaimana dengan klub musik? Bukankah disekolah ada klub musik? Kyu suka sekali bernyanyi dan main _clarinet_ kan?"

"Kyu suka…" bocah lima belas tahun itu mengangguk. Namun wajahnya tetap sendu. "tapi Kyu ingin masuk klub sepak bola, _Appa._ Kyu janji akan menjaga diri- tidak memforsir tubuh Kyu dengan berlebihan. Kyu, hanya ingin ikut klub yang sama dengan Hae _hyung._ Jadi _manager_ di klub sepak bola juga tidak apa-apa."

"jadi _manager_ juga melelahkan, sayang." Jungsoo menghela napas dengan keinginan putra bungsunya ini. "Kyu ingat, bahwa _uisa_ Choi tidak mengizinkan Kyu untuk beraktivitas berat lagi?" Jungsoo balik bertanya pada putranya yang paling manja itu. " _Uisa_ Choi bahkan menginginkan Kyu untuk beristirahat saja dirumah sejak tiga bulan lalu –melanjutkan _home schooling_. Apa Kyu lupa?"

"Kyu ingat…. Tapi- Kyu…."

"hn?"

"apakah jantung Kyu yang rusak ini benar-benar tak mengizinkan Kyu untuk berlari?" Kyuhyun bertanya lirih "apakah Kyu benar-benar harus diam di rumah dan hanya menonton saja?"

"hey… apakah jagoan _Appa_ menangis?" Jungsoo mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. " _namja_ tak boleh cengeng, Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng meski pada kenyataannya pipinya telah basah oleh air mata. Pemuda lima belas tahun itu kian melesakkan kepalanya ke dada bidang sang ayah. " _Appa…_ apakah Kyu tak boleh merasakan hidup bebas seperti _hyungdeul_? Kyu ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berkumpul dan bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang seperti yang dilakukan Heechul _hyung_ dan Bummie _hyung_. Kyu… Kyu ingin berlari, dan memiliki banyak teman seperti Hae _hyung._ Kyu… Kyu kesepian."

Jungsoo menarik napas panjang, ia tau bahwa bocah kecil kesayangannya itu kesepian. Bagaimanapun, Kyuhyun memang menghabiskan banyak waktunya di rumah atau dirumah sakit. Tidak di tempat lainnya. Ia cukup tau betapa tersiksanya merasa sendiri seperti itu. Namun Jungsoo tak bisa berbuat apapun lagi, kan? _Toh,_ semua itupun ia lakukan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan _Appa…_ " Jungsoo berkata sambil mendekap erat Kyuhyun. "Maafkan _Appa,_ Kyu… bahkan uang yang _Appa_ hasilkan tak mampu membuat putra _Appa_ bahagia… Maafkan _Appa._ "

Kyuhyun menangis seperti bocah lima tahun manja yang merajuk karena tak ingin tidur siang. Menangis sesegukan benar-benar mengenyahkan citranya sebagai bocah lima belas tahun.

" _Appa_ sedang berusaha mencari jantung yang baik untukmu." Jungsoo menyentuh dada putranya. Mencoba merasakan degup teratur disana. "Nanti, saat _Appa_ berhasil mendapatkan jantung yang tepat untukmu, _Appa_ berjanji akan mengizinkanmu berlari, menari, melompat –atau apapun…"

"jadi, bersabarlah sebentar, _arrachi_?" sambung Jungsoo. "bersabarlah…"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia akan bersabar, seperti yang ayahnya minta. Ia akan bersabar –setidaknya hingga ayahnya mendapat jantung baru untuknya. Bukankah begitu?

.

Ruang makan keluarga Park nampak ramai. Semua sudah mengambil duduknya dengan nyaman. Taeyeon nampak mengambil tugas untuk melayani suaminya. Sedangkan dua istri lainnya sibuk dengan diri mereka dan anaknya masing-masing.

"bagaimana kuliahmu, Chullie?" Tanya sang _Appa_ .

Heechul yang ditanya langsung menegapkan duduknya, menaruh peralatan makannya sejenak sebelum menjawab, "baik Appa. Aku menikmati kuliahku."

Tuan Park tersenyum penuh arti. "ku dengar dari manager Shin, kau mengajukan lamaran kerja magang di perusahaan cabang."

"ye, _Appa._ Apakah _Appa_ keberatan?"

"tidak. Sama sekali tidak." Park Jungsoo menatap bangga pada putra pertamanya itu. "semoga kau bisa sungguh-sungguh membagi waktumu, Heechul-ah. Jangan lupakan bahwa kuliahmu juga harus diperhatikan."

"ye, _Appa_. Aku mengerti."

"apakah _Appa_ harus menempatkanmu di posisi manager? Atau mungkin CEO?" canda Jungsoo.

Heechul sedikit tertawa menanggapi candaan ayahnya itu. "aku hanya magang, _Appa._ Biarkan aku mencoba dari bawah."

Jungsoo mengangguk paham menanggapi ucapan Heechul, "A _ppa_ akan mempertimbangkan posisimu dengan manager Shin, besok. Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Hae? Bummie? Bukankah ini hari pertama kalian duduk di kelas dua?"

Kini giliran Kibum dan Donghae yang menegakkan duduknya. Menaruh peralatannya untuk menjawab, "hariku cukup baik, _Appa._ Aku memberikan sambutan sebagai ketua osis di acara penyambutan anak baru." Ucap Kibum.

"bagus, Bummie." Jungsoo tersenyum bangga dengan penuturan putra ketiganya itu. "lalu bagaimana denganmu, Hae?"

"aku hanya membantu demo ekstrakurikuler sepak bola hari ini, _Appa_."

Jungsoo juga menampilkan seulas senyum bangga untuk putra keduanya itu, "tahun lalu kau jadi top scorer di liga antar _High School_ se-Seoul, kan?"

"eung… _ne, Appa."_

" _Appa_ harap kau bisa mempertahankan gelarmu itu, Hae-ya."

"aku akan berusaha, _Appa._ " Donghae berujar lirih. "beberapa bulan lagi, tim sepak bola kami akan mengikuti liga nasional."

Senyum Jungsoo nampak kian sumringah. "kalau begitu kau harus berlatih dengan giat, jagoan! Buat _Appa_ bangga. Okay?"

" _ne, Appa._ "

Jungsoo kini beralih pada putra bungsunya. Wajah putranya itu masih sembab, sisa menangis tadi. " _Appa_ senang mendengar kalian menikmati sekolah kalian dengan baik. Jangan lupa untuk menjaga _maknae_ kalian di sekolah juga, Hae... Bummie…. Ingatkan ia untuk jangan terlalu lelah."

"ye, _Appa._ " Donghae dan Kibum menjawab dengan bersamaan.

Kyuhyun menghentikan makannya, bibirnya terpout, "aku bukan anak kecil, _Appa…_ aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri…" tuturnya masih dalam mode merajuk.

"aigoo~ aigoo~ kau makin lucu saja Kyuhyun-ah…" Kang Sora ikut bersuara saat melihat tingkah menggemaskan Kyuhyun.

"bayi besar _Appa._ " Ledek Heechul yang disambung dengan menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya.

Kyuhyun semakin manyun karena digoda seperti itu.

"dia memang bayi besar!" goda Kibum menyetujui ucapan Heechul.

"kenapa jadi pada menggodaku sih?" Kyuhyun mencebik kesal. Yoona mengusak surai kecoklatan milik putranya itu. Melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, rasanya sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia. Dan nyaris semua orang yang sedang berkumpul di meja makan malah tertawa dengan tingkah kekanakkan remaja lima belas tahun itu.

Nyaris semua… karena pada kenyataannya, ada satu orang yang sibuk dengan sumpah serapahnya dalam hati. Mengepalkan tangan kirinya di bawah meja.

.

Semua kembali kepada aktivitasnya masing-masing saat makan malam usai. Anak-anak Park itu mulai masuk ke kamarnya untuk belajar atau hanya sekedar merenung sambil mengintip warna langit yang pekat gelap dengan rintik hujan sedikit mengalun diluar. Sedangkan kedua istri Park Jungsoo berada di kamarnya masing-masing, entah sedang apa. Sedangkan Park Jungsoo sendiri kini berada di kamar isterinya yang paling muda. Bersandar pada _headbed_ dengan tumpuan bantal. Kakinya berselonjor sambil memangku laptop dan beberapa berkas kantor.

"tidakkah terlalu larut untuk lembur, tuan Park?" sindir sang isteri, Yoona. Perempuan itu menaruh secangkir teh hangat di nakas di samping Jungsoo duduk.

Park Jungsoo menurunkan kacamatanya sedikit. Sekilas melirik ke arah sang isteri sambil mengulas senyum tipis. "cemburu, eoh?"

Yoona menggendikkan bahu. Melangkah mengitari ranjang. "aku melihat Kyuhyunnie keluar ruanganmu tadi sore. Apakah ada sesuatu?"

Jungsoo menghentikan gerakan jemarinya diatas tuts keyboard laptopnya. "hanya sedikit permintaan kecil." jawab lelaki baya itu tanpa mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat sang isteri.

"permintaan macam apa?" selidik Yoona ingin tau. "dia tidak meminta hal aneh, kan?"

Jungsoo menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

Yoona memilih untuk menaruh tubuhnya di sisi ranjang tempat di sisi Jungsoo. Menatap intens suaminya yang sedang berkutat dengan setumpuk dokumen kantor.

"kau –ingin bertanya sesuatu?" tanya sang suami tanpa meliriknya. Bola matanya masih fokus pada sederet _Hangeul_ di layar laptopnya.

"kau tau?"

"apa?"

"hal yang ingin ku tanyakan- kau tau?" balas Yoona.

"tidak." jawab Jungsoo seadanya. "aku bertanya begitu karena kau tak berhenti melihatku seolah kau bersiap untuk menelanku. Jadi, apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, _yeobo_?"

Yoona menghela napasnya. "Kyuhyun- maksudku…. Apa tak masalah membiarkannya sekolah di sekolah umum?"

"dia akan baik-baik saja." Jungsoo menenangkan.

"tapi _Uisa_ Choi bilang kondisi _uri_ Kyuhyunnie menurun _, yeobo._ Kupikir sebaiknya Kyu melanjutkan _home schooling_ nya saja. _"_

Giliran Jungsoo yang kini menghela napas panjang.

"bocah itu akan tertekan jika kita terus mengurungnya dirumah, _yeobo._ Lagipula Kyu tetap meminum obatnya, kan?"

"iya, tapi-"

"tidurlah…" potong Jungsoo. "kau mulai berpikiran melantur, Yoona-ya. Tidurlah lebih awal, aku akan menemanimu beberapa jam lagi."

Yoona mengangguk. Wanita manis itu langsung bergelung dengan selimutnya seusai sang suami memberi kecupan singkat sembari mengucapkan selamat tidur. Mengelana ke alam mimpi.

Lain Yoona, lain Jungsoo. Kepala keluarga Park itu kembali berkutat memeriksa dokumen kantornya. Sesekali ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang merosot atau berhenti sejenak untuk peregangan dan menyesap teh buatan Yoona yang kini sudah dingin.

Jam dinding di kamar itu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lepas. Jungsoo sudah membereskan beberapa dokumen dan laptopnya –bersiap untuk tidur. Baru saja ia akan menarik selimutnya, ponsel Yoona berdering nyaring.

" _yeobo,_ ponselmu!" gerutu Jungsoo.

Yoona melenguh. Ia juga sedikit kesal karena suara berisik mengganggu tidurnya. Tanpa melirik ID peneleponnya, Yoona menggeser gambar hijau pada ponsel touchscreennya itu.

' _shh… Umma~ appo….'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I got an accident in the New Year. Waks!_

 _Poor me!_

 _It becomes hard for write this ff even the idea was blown in my mind._

 _Then, I asked my noona to type this chapter._

 _Luckily, she helped me out although she was busy._

 _So, I think you should thank my Noona too!_

Thanks Noonaaaaaa~ *shouted*

.

Last.

Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**SOMEDAY**

.

 _Super Junior Fanfiction_

.

.

.

Fan fiction is only fan fiction

 **NO FLAME NO BASH NO PLAGIARISM**

if you don't like what I wrote, just find out where the close button is

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah tertidur, sebelum akhirnya sebuah rasa sakit menghantamnya. Tidak, bukan sebuah, tapi setumpuk. Dan itu membuatnya merasa nyaris mati.

Awalnya rasa sakit itu menghujam dadanya. Rasa sesak itu membuatnya terbangun dari mimpi yang baru dirajutnya selama beberapa jam. Nyeri, seperti terhimpit. Lalu selang beberapa detik, rasa sakit itu membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa kebas dan napasnya menjadi pendek. Sakit. Kyuhyun bahkan tak mampu berteriak karena suaranya seperti hilang di tenggorokan.

Kyuhyun menyeret tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat pada nakas –dimana botol-botol obatnya disimpan. Sial, tangannya seperti sudah kehilangan tulang. Jangankan untuk membuka penutup botol-botol itu, menggenggamnya saja Kyuhyun tak mampu. Kyuhyun –masih dengan merintih kesakitan- memutar otak untuk mencari bantuan. Ia butuh pertolongan segera –atau jika tidak, ia akan mati konyol karena serangan jantung yang terlambat ditangani ini.

Sial kuadrat! Ponsel, satu-satunya benda yang mungkin bisa membantunya itu terletak di bagian paling ujung nakas –yang naasnya tak mampu dijangkau tangannya yang lemah itu. Saat ujung jari tengahnya mampu menyentuh _smart phone_ putih miliknya itu, obat-obatannya yang masih berada di meja nakas malah terjatuh bersamaan dengan gelas yang masih terisi separuh, dan juga tubuhnya. Beberapa pecahan dari botol obatnya menggores tubuh pucatnya. Namun Kyuhyun mencoba mengabaikannya. Tangannya terjulur untuk meraih ponsel yang masih menempel di meja.

Dengan sisa kekuatannya, ia menekan _speed dial_ ke nomor ponsel sang ibu.

.

' _shh… Umma~ appo….'_

' _shhh… Umma…shh… dowajuseyo..'_

Secepat kilat, _yeoja_ itu bangkit dari tidurnya saat mendengar rintihan kesakitan dari ponselnya. Terjaga. Saat kesadarannya mulai utuh, Yoona mendapati nama putra semata wayangnya di display ponselnya. Membuka pintu dengan kasar. Hingga pintu cokelat berkayu jati itu menyisakan bunyi bedebum keras. Ia mengabaikan rambut cokelat panjangnya yang terjuntai berantakan –juga mengabaikan sandal rumahnya. Berlari dengan bertelanjang kaki. Dalam hati Yoona mengutuk Jungsoo yang membangun mansionnya dengan begitu megah sehingga Yoona merasa begitu memakan waktu hanya untuk mencapai kamar putranya di lantai dua.

" _Chagiya…_ " pekik Yoona saat tiba di kamar putranya.

Kyuhyun –dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Pemuda itu tergeletak di lantai marmer yang dingin. Bibirnya membiru dengan bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung di sekitaran dahi. Bahkan punggungnya dan rambutnya nampak basah. Ia merintih kesakitan dengan tangan kirinya yang dadanya erat. Matanya terkatup sempurna.

Disampingnya, sebuah ponsel masih menyala –tersambung dengan milik sang ibu. Beberapa obat tercecer –sebagian remuk. Tabung-tabung kacanya pecah hingga sedikit menggores lengan putih Kyuhyun. Satu kesimpulan yang berkelebat di kepala Yoona, obat-obat itu mungkin terjatuh dari nakas.

Jungsoo ternyata mengikuti sang istri sedari tadi. Begitu juga dengan Taeyeon dan Sora yang mengekor di belakang Jungsoo. Kedua istri Park itu ikut terbangun karena Yoona yang membanting pintu dengan keras saat keluar kamarnya tadi.

Jungsoo langsung mengambil alih tubuh Kyuhyun dan membaringkannya di ranjang. Lelaki Park itu menyeret tabung oksigen kecil yang ada di sudut lemari dengan tangan gemetar. Memasangkan selangnya untuk membantu Kyuhyun bernapas. Ia takut, tentu saja. Deru napas Kyuhyun yang terdengar putus-putus membuatnya gila dan tertekan –bahkan ia merasa nyaris terkena serangan jantung juga. Namun kepala keluarga Park itu mencoba tegar untuk istri dan putranya.

Sedangkan Yoona hanya menatap saja. Ia terlalu _shock_ dan takut hingga otaknya tak mampu memberikan impuls apapun. Yoona hanya menggenggam tangan putranya yang dingin dan berkeringat. Sesekali menepuk pipi Kyuhyun untuk memastikan bahwa anaknya tetap sadar. Namun Kyuhyun tak memberi reaksi apapun.

"tolong telepon dokter Choi!" pinta sang suami. Dan Sora menanggapi titah itu sepersekian detik lebih cepat dibanding Yoona. Istri kedua Park itu mengambil langkah untuk melakukan panggilan telepon di luar kamar Kyuhyun.

Disisi lainnya, Taeyeon nampak lebih sigap. Perempuan itu mengambil piyama ganti dari lemari Kyuhyun. Kemudian mengganti piyama Kyuhyun yang basah dengan piyama baru yang bersih. Ia juga membantu sang suami mengobati luka kecil di sekitaran tangan Kyuhyun.

"kita tak bisa menunggu, _yeobo_!" Yoona bersuara.

Jungsoo mengernyitkan alis. "apa?"

"a-aku… ak- aku… aku tak bisa merasakan denyut nadinya!" kata Yoona dengan gemetar.

"kita bawa ke rumah sakit saja!" Taeyeon memberi saran.

Jungsoo menghela napas. "baiklah, bilang pada pak Kang untuk menyiapkan mobil. Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit!"

"dan bilang pada Sora untuk memberi tahu dokter Choi agar kita bertemu di rumah sakit saja!" tambah Jungsoo.

Taeyeon mengangguk menghampiri Sora yang berada di luar kamar Kyuhyun.

"aku akan berangkat duluan dengan pak Kang. Kau menyusul saja dengan membawa barang-barang Kyuhyun, ne?"

Yoona menggeleng tak terima. " _yeobo!_ "

"kau sedang panik, sayang. Dan ini semua tak baik untuk kita semua." Jelas Jungsoo. "tenangkan dirimu dulu, baru menyusul ke rumah sakit. Arrachi?"

Belum sempat Yoona menjawab, Sora muncul dari balik pintu. Menginterupsi kegiatan istri muda Jungsoo. "pak Kang sudah siap. Dan dokter Choi juga berkata akan menunggu di rumah sakit."

Jungsoo mengangguk paham. Pria Park itu langsung membopong tubuh kurus putra bungsunya dalam pangkuannya. Membawa Kyuhyun yang tengah sekarat ke dalam mobil, bersama pak Kang yang duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"kita siapkan keperluan Kyuhyun." Ajak Taeyeon pada Yoona yang masih mematung.

" _ne, eonni._ "

"jangan terlalu khawatir, Yoongie." Taeyeon mengelus punggung Yoona dengan penuh sayang. Ia bahkan memanggil Yoona dengan nama kecil ibu satu anak itu.

Yoona mengangguk dan memeluk Taeyeon. Meneteskan air matanya, tanda ia tengah amat lelah.

"mari kita bersiap." Ajak Taeyeon lagi. Pada Yoona juga pada Sora. "ah, jangan bangunkan anak-anak. Biarkan saja mereka tidur." Tambah istri pertama Park itu.

.

Dingin. Malam ini rintik hujan bernyanyi bersama langit gelap –segelap keadaan kamarnya saat ini. Ya, langit tengah gerimis saat ia melihat mobil _Appa_ nya melewati gerbang _mansion_ Park melalui jendela yang berkabut. Pandangannya datar. Berbagai emosi berkelebat ketika ia mengintip dari kamarnya itu. Kepalanya penuh dengan hal-hal yang menyakitkan –yang entah bagaimana terasa berkelebatan bagai roll film di bioskop. Mengantarkan rasa sakit, yang ia sendiri tak bisa menghentikannya. Dia, Park Kibum. Putra ketiga keluarga Park yang masih terjaga hingga saat ini.

Ini masih pukul sepuluh. Ah, tidak! Sudah pukul sebelas malam sekarang. Memang sudah lewat jam tidur anak sekolah. Tapi Kibum bukanlah tipikal anak yang bisa tidur lebih awal. Ia cukup berbeda dengan Donghae yang selalu tidur tepat waktu.

Jika boleh jujur, Kibum masih terjaga saat Kyuhyun merintih kesakitan tadi. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara kesakitan itu dari kamar sebelahnya. Karena kenyataannya, ia disana. Kibum berdiri di ambang pintu kamar adik bungsunya, saat bocah malang itu tengah kesusahan menarik napas.

 _Kibum membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun pelan. Melongokkan kepalanya untuk mengintip keadaan Kyuhyun. Adik bungsunya itu tengah terkapar di lantai dingin. Kaki kanannya hampir saja masuk untuk menolong Kyuhyun. Namun ingatan dalam kepalanya kembali menarik badannya dengan satu sentakan. Pemuda itu kembali mematung untuk beberapa detik di ambang pintu. Ia menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih ponsel di nakas. Mencari bantuan? Mungkin saja. Beruntung kepala Kyuhyun tidak mengarah ke arah pintu, sehingga bocah itu tidak melihat Kibum di ambang pintu. Terlebih, ketika Kibum sendiri tampak tak berniat membantu._

 _Dengan gerakan pelan, Kibum menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun lagi._

Kibum menghela napas. Menyentuh jendelanya yang mengembun karena sisa napasnya barusan.

 _Sorry –_ tulis Kibum pada sisa uap di jendela kaca itu.

Ia menyesal –tapi tidak. Ia marah –tapi bingung untuk marah pada siapa. Ia merasa terasing sekarang. Hatinya mulai membenci. Dan ingatan itu datang kembali.

' _dia ada di Korea.'_

' _nugu?'_

' _mafia brengsek itu ada di Korea!'_

' _Kangin?'_

' _Kau kira siapa lagi mafia yang akan aku bahas dalam perbincanga kita, Jungsoo-ya?'_

' _lalu?'_

' _aku ingin kau mengirim Kibummie ke luar negeri.'_

' _tak sulit untuk mengirim Kibum ke luar negeri. Tapi bagaimana jika Kibum tak menginginkannya?'_

' _kita bisa memaksanya!' Sora nyaris berteriak. 'yang jelas aku tak ingin Kangin tau bahwa Kibummie masih hidup. Aku tak ingin pria brengsek itu menyeret Kibum dalam bisnis kotornya.'_

' _aku sudah melakukan apa yang aku bisa, Sora-ya. Kibum menggunakan margaku –Park. Kibum telah tercatat sebagai anakku. Dia tidak-.'_

' _kau tak mengerti, Jungsoo. Pria brengsek itu mafia. Dia pasti akan melakukan segala cara untuk-'_

' _dia ayahnya.' Potong Jungsoo. 'satu hal yang tak bisa kau tampik adalah kenyataan bahwa Kangin adalah ayah Kibum. Ada darah Kangin dalam tubuh Kibummie.'_

 _Sora terisak. 'sekali ini saja, Jungsoo… aku mohon, selamatkan kami lagi. Aku ingin lepas dari si brengsek itu.'_

 _Jungsoo menghela napas. 'aku akan memikirkan caranya. Kau tenang, dan jangan bertindak gegabah. Kau istriku, dan Kibum anakku. Aku takkan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti kalian.'_

"bukan kau yang menyakitiku, _Appa…._ " Kibum berujar lirih. Hatinya sakit mengingat sisa percakapan ayah dan ibunya tadi sore. Ia menyesal membiarkan pintu ruang kerja ayahnya itu tak tertutup rapat, sehingga ia bisa mencuri dengar.

"bukan kau yang menyakitiku… tapi kenyataan yang membuatku terluka." Air mata Kibum menetes. Ia menatap foto yang terduduk cantik di meja nakas. Gambarannya saat usianya sepuluh tahun, dengan kedua pipi dikecup oleh ayah dan ibunya. "pada kenyataannya aku adalah orang lain di keluarga ini. Aku bukan seorang Park…"

Kibum menatap potret anak – anak kecil yang juga terduduk manis dimeja nakas. Gambar Heechul saat masih berusia sepuluh tahun, Kibum dan Donghae yang berusia enam tahun, dan si _maknae_ Kyuhyun yang berusia empat tahun. Ia mendekap foto itu ke dalam dada.

"seandainya malam ini Kyuhyun tak selamat, seandainya nanti aku bisa menyingkirkan Donghae _hyung_ dan Heechul _hyung_ , bisakah aku memiliki _Appa_ untuk diriku sendiri saja?" lirih Kibum.

.

' _Kyu, kau punya jangka?'_

 _Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan PSP sambil duduk bersandar di ranjangnya menoleh ke arah pintu. Ada Heechul disana. Melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar –seperti kura-kura._

' _ada. Hyung cari saja di meja belajar.' Kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah meja belajarnya. 'memang untuk apa?'_

' _kepo!' goda Heechul sambil tertawa jahil. Ia kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengusak surai milik maknaenya itu. 'kenapa belum tidur?'_

' _ini baru jam delapan, hyung. Dan aku ingin menamatkan game ku dulu.'_

 _Heechul mendecih. 'jangan terlalu lelah. Lagipula besok kau masih orientasi kan? Cepat cuci kaki dan gosok gigi. Jangan lupa minum obatmu sebelum tidur.'_

' _ada angin apa hyung jadi cerewet begini?'_

' _sudah sana!'_

 _Kyuhyun tertawa. Heechul hyungnya dari dulu memang selalu seperti ini. Mengingatkannya untuk meminum obat dan bersih-bersih sebelum tidur. Terkesan cerewet, namun Kyuhyun menyukainya. Maknae Park itu bahkan jarang sekali membantah apa yang Heechul perintahkan._

' _aku seperti anak bayi.' Cibir Kyuhyun dengan tawa yang masih mengembang, ia segera bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk segera cuci kaki dan gosok gigi._

 _Heechul tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang segera ke kamar mandi. Senyum yang selalu memiliki arti lain –jika Heechul menampakkannya untuk Kyuhyun._

 _Heechul buru-buru mengambil sebuah pil kecil yang sedari tadi ada di saku bajunya. Memasukkan pil itu kedalam air minum milik Kyuhyun yang terletak di meja nakas. Tanpa perlu diaduk, pil itu sudah melebur dalam air bening itu. Dan tak ada yang berubah dengan warnanya._

 _Heechul melihat ponsel Kyuhyun yang terletak di samping bantalnya. Dengan segera, ia menaruh ponsel putih itu ke sisi nakas. Otak cediknya yang picik itu memperkirakan seberapa jauh jangkauan tangan Kyuhyun, sehingga ia menaruhnya di sisi terjauh dari tempat tidur. 'kau memang pandai, Heenim.' –batin Heechul memuji dirinya sendiri._

' _sudah selesai?' tanya Heechul saat melihat Kyuhyun yang baru keluar kamar mandi dengan masih mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk._

' _sudah.'_

 _Heechul tersenyum –aneh-, kemudian membuka beberapa botol obat dan mengeluarkan isinya. 'nah… sekarang kau harus meminum obatnya.'_

' _ne, seonsaengnim.' Gurau Kyuhyun sambil menerima obat-obat itu dari tangan Heechul._

 _Heechul kembali menutup botol-botol itu dengan sangat erat. Kemudian menyodorkan air minum untuk Kyuhyun –yang hanya diminum separuh oleh bocah itu._

' _tidurlah…'_

' _bisakah aku menyelesaikan gameku dulu, hyung?'_

' _tak ada penolakan, Park Kyu.'_

' _baiklah…_

 _Heechul menarik selimut Kyuhyun hingga sebatas dada. Mengusak lagi surai eboni milik adiknya, 'selamat tidur,'_

Heechul tersenyum mengingat itu semua.

Sama seperti halnya Kibum, Heechul pun kini tengah memandangi hujan melalui jendela sambil menyesap kopi kalengannya. Ia menyeringai saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun dalam gendongan sang _Appa_ masuk ke dalam mobil dan melewati mansion Park begitu saja.

"adik kecilku yang malang." Tawa Heechul, pelan. "tapi jangan dulu mati. Masih banyak permainan yang harus kau nikmati, _saengie_ …"

.

Donghae menempelkan jemarinya ke jendela dingin. Menatapi hujan yang terus mengguyur bumi malam ini. Beberapa tetes airnya membasahi jendela. Menghantarkan hawa dingin ke tubunya –yang hanya berbalut kaus oblong dan celana pendek.

Ia –sama seperti kedua saudaranya yang lain- tengah menatap mobil ayahnya yang melaju melewati mansion Park dengan membawa tubuh adiknya yang nampak sekarat. Hatinya sakit, karena ia tak mampu membantu apapun. Bahkan merasa terlalu kaku untuk mendekat. Menyesal. Sungguh hatinya merasa sangat menyesal. Ia merasa bodoh dan lemah. Merasa tak mampu mengenyahkan benteng yang ia bangun sendiri. Malam ini, ia merasa begitu tak berguna.

 _Donghae tertidur lebih awal tanpa sempat membersihkan diri, maupun memanjatkan doa sebelum tidur. Ia bahkan tak berganti baju dengan piyama dan malah merajut mimpi seenaknya. Salahkan tubuhnya yang kelewat lelah karena demo ekstra kurikuler tadi siang di sekolah._

 _Sayangnya, telinga Donghae ternyata cukup peka dengan segala keributan, hingga ia terbangun saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut kecil di depan kamarnya. Ia bangkit perlahan dari ranjangnya dan mendengarkan sayup-sayup suara. Siapa? Rasanya seperti–_

' _ne, dokter Choi, Kyuhyun kambuh…'_

– _suara Sora mommy._

' _Sora, Kyuhyun tak bisa menunggu. Bilang pada dokter Choi untuk langsung ke rumah sakit. Jungsoo Oppa memutuskan untuk membawa Kyuhyun ke sana.' Kali ini Donghae merasa suara ibunya yang terdengar._

 _Donghae nyaris membekap mulutnya sendiri. 'Apa yang terjadi? Apa Kyuhyun kambuh? Kenapa ke rumah sakit? Biasanya hanya dokter Choi yang akan datang kesini.'–hatinya bertanya-tanya._

 _Donghae ingin memutar kenop pintunya. Ia ingin melihat adiknya. Tapi keberaniannya meredup. Ia tak berani mendekati Kyuhyun, terlebih jika ada disana ada sang Appa._

 _Hingga akhirnya Donghae hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok di dekat pintu. Memeluk lututnya dan membiarkan dingin lantai marmer membuat tubuhnya menggigil._

Air mata Donghae terjatuh saat ia kembali menarik memorinya ke masa kini. Menatapi mobil ayahnya yang kian menjauh hingga hilang dari pandangan. "maafkan aku, Kyuhyunnie… cepat sembuh, aku menyayangimu."

.

Ya, tanpa mereka sadari, kakak beradik itu menatap ke arah yang sama malam ini. Dengan hati yang berbeda-beda. Dengan segala ego yang melekat pada diri masing-masing.

Bukankah sudah ku bilang, bahwa tidak ada yang pernah tau isi hati seseorang? Tersenyum ke arahmu, bukan berarti ia menyukaimu. Memalingkan wajah darimu bukan berarti ia membencimu.

Mereka, _mungkin_ hanya manusia-manusia miskin ekspressi yang berpikiran picik. Menertawakan kejatuhan orang lain. Berbahagia diantara tangis. Seperti purnama yang bersinar diatas kuburan.

Atau _mungkin_ mereka adalah orang-orang berhati lemah. Yang tak mampu mengucap maaf. Yang tak mampu keluar dari rasa bersalah dan memperbaiki diri. Yang tak mampu menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dunia tetap berjalan, meski ia terpuruk dengan lukanya sendiri.

Tak pernah ada yang bisa menerka bagaimana hati seseorang itu.

 _._

 _ **Someday**_

.

Pukul tiga dinihari.

Park Jungsoo dan dokter Choi masih mengamati kondisi Kyuhyun melalui kaca jendela besar di salah satu sisi ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Kaca gelap dengan fokus satu arah.

"bagaimana?" tanya Jungsoo tanpa tendeng aling.

"hasil pemeriksaannya sudah keluar," dokter Choi berdehem sejenak. "mau mendengarkan hasilnya?" mengacungkan selembar kertas ke arah wali dari pasiennya.

"katakan saja." Ujar Jungsoo dengan tatapan terfokus pada tubuh putranya yang masih tergolek tak berdaya.

"kami menemukan _zat_ asing lagi di tubuh Kyuhyun."

"lagi?" Jungsoo mengepalkan tangannya. Dahinya mengernyit tidak percaya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, dokter dihadapannya mengatakannya bahwa ada zat berbahaya dalam tubuh Kyuhyun.

"ya. Berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, kali ini cukup berbahaya."

"maksudmu?"

"sebelumnya, reaksi zat itu tidak akan secepat ini. Zat itu menumpuk –dan baru mulai merusak. Tapi kali ini berbeda. _Zat_ ini tidak akan berpengaruh signifikan pada tubuh orang normal. Namun untuk Kyuhyun, ini membuat jantungnya bekerja tiga kali lebih keras dan membuat beberapa pembuluh darah Kyuhyun menyempit secara tiba-tiba. Kita harus menemukan donor segera."

"kau tau bukan, aku sedang mengusahakannya?"

"Kyuhyun tak bisa menunggu terlalu lama."

Jungsoo menatap dokter kepercayaannya. Bertanya dengan tanpa suara.

"jantung Kyuhyun mengalami penurunan fungsi hingga nyaris 30 persen." Jelas dokter Choi.

Jungsoo menghela napas pasrah. Ini pukul tiga dinihari, udara masih dingin dan Jungsoo belum tertidur sama sekali. Dihadapkan dengan kenyataan seperti ini membuatnya merasa akan mati mendadak.

"kau harus mencari pelakunya, Jungsoo-ssi." Dokter Choi berujar dengan nada serius. "ku kira, anakmu sedang diincar orang jahat."

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Author's note:

 _nothing important._

 _I just wanna say;_

' _ **thanks for reading!'**_

 _Should I flying a kiss to show my gratitude?_

 _*silly joke*_

 _Last,_

 _I won't ask for review,_

 **But please appreciate my work.**

 _ ***not begging, it is a must!* *cold-hearted***_

 _ ***sorry* kkk ^^,**_

\- Tea -

2.6K


	7. Chapter 7

**SOMEDAY**

.

 _Super Junior Fanfiction_

.

.

.

Fan fiction is only fan fiction

 **NO FLAME NO BASH NO PLAGIARISM**

if you don't like what I wrote, just find out where the close button is

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Suara dentang alat-alat makan menggema di ruang makan _mansion_ Park yang pagi ini nampak sepi. Hanya ada Kibum, Donghae, Heechul dan Kang Sora yang duduk di kursi-kursi mewah yang berjajar itu. Menikmati sarapan dengan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Perasaan yang terkatup rapat hanya untuk diri mereka sendiri.

"kemana yang lain?" tanya Heechul sambil memindahkan setangkup roti bakar ke piringnya sendiri. Pura-pura menampakkan ekspressi bertanya. Padahal dirinya tahu pasti apa jawabannya. Aktor hebat, bukan?

"yang lain sedang ke rumah sakit." Jawab Sora. "jadi kita hanya berempat sarapan pagi ini."

"ke rumah sakit?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"ya, Kyuhyun kambuh semalam. _Appa_ kalian memutuskan untuk langsung membawanya kerumah sakit." Jelas ibu Kibum itu. " _Mommy_ -nya Kyu dan _Umma-_ mu juga menemani disana."

"apa dia tidak apa-apa?" Kibum kini memberanikan diri membuka suara.

Kang Sora menatap putranya itu dengan penuh sayang. Ia tak ingin Kibum khawatir dengan kondisi adik kecilnya itu. Tapi ia tak ingin menyembunyikan kebenaran, "Kyuhyunnie… eum… _umma_ dengar kondisinya cukup kritis semalam-"

 _TRAK_

Garpu yang dipegang Donghae lepas dari genggaman. Hingga _stainless_ itu beradu dengan piring keramik yang sedang digunakannya. Perasaannya tak menentu.

" _gwaencanha,_ Hae _-ya?_ " tanya Heechul yang duduk tepat disamping adiknya itu. Ia juga menyodorkan segelas air putih untuk sang adik yang masih mematung hingga detik ini.

" _nan gwaencanha, hyung._ "

Heechul tersenyum simpul dengan jawaban adiknya itu. "kau pasti khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyunnie, kan?"

"kita jenguk Kyuhyunnie sepulang kalian sekolah nanti. Bagaimana?" Ajak Heechul. "kau juga ikut, Bummie." Heechul menoleh pada adiknya yang lain.

Kibum mengangguk sekilas. Sedangkan Donghae masih membatu. Hatinya sakit. Menyesal –terluka. Entahlah. Donghae sendiri bingung dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh hatinya.

Tapi mereka adalah pelakon sandiwara yang hebat, bukan? Bersikap seolah-olah mereka tak tahu kejadian semalam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lapangan utama milik _Sapphire High School_ nampak ramai dengan barisan anak-anak berseragam. Beberapa sibuk bercanda sambil mengacung-ngacungkan formulir di tangannya. Hari ini, beberapa organisasi sekolah mulai membuka pendaftaran untuk anggota baru. Changmin nampak ikut berbaris sambil celingak-celinguk kanan kiri. Mencari sesuatu –yang diakhiri dengan desahan pelan karena tak berhasil menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang itu kelihatan _stand out_ diantara yang lainnya.

Changmin akhirnya sampai di antrian paling depan. Pemuda itu menyerahkan berkas persyaratan miliknya. Si senior balas memberikan beberapa pengumuman singkat untuk Changmin –serta selembar kertas yang berisi beberapa informasi. Sayangnya, Changmin tak mendengarkan. Ia sibuk dengan _sunbae_ yang duduk di sebelah kakak kelas yang menerima berkas pendaftarannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun? Hm… uhm… Ne, aku mengerti. Aku sepertinya akan ke rumah sakit nanti sore saja." Kata orang itu dengan orang di seberang telepon.

Mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebut, Changmin malah jadi sibuk mencuri dengar diam-diam. Orang yang sedang membicarakan Kyuhyun itu tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri. Mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk menerima panggilan telepon.

Changmin memang baru bertemu sekali dengan Kyuhyun –saat penerimaan siswa baru. Dan seharian ini ia sudah mencari anak itu, tapi sama sekali belum membuahkan hasil. _Sunbae_ nya yang baru saja menerima telepon itu membuat Changmin berharap bahwa ia bisa menemukan Kyuhyun. Maka, saat ia melihat _sunbae_ nya itu bangkit berdiri, Changmin langsung membungkuk meninggalkan meja pendaftaran. Tak peduli bahwa ia baru saja bersikap kurang ajar tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan lebih lanjut dari _sunbae_ yang tengah memberitahunya beberapa informasi terkait ekstrakurikuler itu.

Changmin menguntit orang itu sampai ke toilet. Bukan untuk bermaksud jahat, ia hanya memastikan bahwa orang itu sedang membicarakan Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya. Tapi dahinya sedikit mengernyit saat orang itu juga menyebut nama lain yang cukup terkenal satu sekolah.

"Kibummie? Entah… kalau tidak salah, dia ada urusan dengan rekanan OSISnya. Hm… dia sangat sibuk sepertinya. Biar aku tanya nanti."

" _Arrasseo…_ eum, _annyeong_."

Changmin yang mendengar bahwa bilik sebelahnya terbuka ikut membuka pintu bilik toiletnya. Ia membungkuk pada orang itu –membuat orang itu terkejut seketika.

" _Annyeong Park Donghae sunbae. Joneun Shim Changmin ibnida."_ Changmin memberi salam pada orang itu setelah melihat nametag yang tersemat di jas almamater lawan bicaranya. Ia berusaha bersikap se-sopan mungkin. Meski pada kenyataannya memotong jalan seseorang adalah hal yang sangat tidak sopan.

"o-oh…"

"aku siswa baru."

Donghae menaikkan alis tak mengerti.

"eum.. anu… itu…"

"apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Donghae.

"aku… bagaimana aku mengatakannya, ya?"

Donghae semakin mengernyit. Cukup jengkel melihat tingkah aneh orang di hadapannya ini. "katakan saja. Cepatlah!"

"aku –tak sengaja mendengar nama Kyuhyun dalam pembicaraanmu tadi di lapangan utama saat pendaftaran ekstrakurikuler." Aku Changmin, "dan aku mengikutimu hingga kesini."

Donghae melempar tatapan tak suka. Bukankah terdengar menakutkan ketika seseorang dengan terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa ia baru saja menguntitmu?

"a-aku tidak bermaksud jahat. Sungguh!" ujar Changmin sambil membentuk V- _sign_ dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "aku hanya sedang mencari Kyuhyun –dan kebetulan kau menyebut namanya, tadi. Aku pikir kita membicarakan orang yang sama."

"lalu, apa urusannya jika kita sedang membicarakan orang yang sama?"

Changmin memasang wajah memelas, "aku ingin bertemu dia. Kupikir kita akan bersama-sama mendaftar ke klub sepak bola –mengingat dia begitu antusias saat ekstrakulikuler sepakbola melakukan demo di gedung _indoor_ kemarin. Tapi seharian ini aku tak melihatnya."

Donghae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit terperangah juga mendengar bahwa Kyuhyun cukup antusias dengan demonya kemarin. Kyuhyun masih semanis Kyuhyun yang Donghae ingat. Seandainya Kyuhyun lebih sehat, mungkin mereka bisa bergabung di klub yang sama –atau sekalipun Kyuhyun masih seperti sekarang ini, setidaknya mereka bisa saling memberi dukungan secara terang-terangan, bukan? Sayang sekali ia tak bisa menghancurkan _gap_ yang lambat laun semakin lebar memisahkan mereka. Donghae tiba-tiba merindukan Kyuhyun kecil yang selalu ia genggam erat tangannya.

" _sunbae… sunbae…_ kau baik-baik saja?" suara cempreng Changmin membawa Donghae ke alam nyata.

Ia kemudian mengamati setiap _inch_ tubuh Changmin yang tinggi menjulang. Dalam hatinya, ia ingin mengatakan pada orang di hadapannya itu bahwa Kyuhyun tak bisa datang ke sekolah karena sakit. Tapi ia ingat bahwa Kyuhyun tak pernah nyaman jika keluarganya terlalu mengumbar tentang sakitnya Kyuhyun. Terlebih, pemuda jangkung itu mungkin akan menuntut Donghae untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain terkait Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun sedang ada urusan, makanya tak bisa pergi ke sekolah." Jawab Donghae ketus, "jadi berhenti mengikutiku."

"tapi _sunbae…"_

"apa lagi…?"

"kau tau dimana rumah Kyuhyun?" Changmin terdengar memelas –setengah memaksa, "aku ingin mengunjunginya."

"bukankah sudah kubilang dia sedang ada urusan."

"ayolah _sunbae…_ " paksa Changmin.

Dan beberapa jam kedepan, sepertinya Donghae akan sibuk untuk mengusir Changmin yang menempelinya seperti lintah demi mendapatkan alamat Kyuhyun. Padahal Donghae sedang sibuk mencari keberadaan adiknya, Kibum.

.

.

.

Kibum sibuk dengan urusan OSISnya, dan Donghae sibuk dengan urusan klub sepak bola. Sehingga kedua anak-anak Park itu batal mengunjungi si bungsu lebih awal. Jadi, disinilah Heechul. Duduk sendirian sambil memandangi bocah lima belas tahun yang terbaring nyaman di ranjang rumah sakit. Ibu Kyuhyun dan ibunya sendiri baru saja ia minta pulang untuk beristirahat di rumah. Sedangkan sang _Appa_ sedang mengurus beberapa hal penting di Busan. Dokter baru saja memeriksa bocah itu, dan memberinya satu ampuls obat suntik agar Kyuhyun bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman –yang secara tidak langsung, pihak rumah sakit baru saja membiarkan salah satu pasiennya di temani oleh seorang psikopat.

Heechul nampak merengut dengan kondisi Kyuhyun. Keadaan bocah lima belas tahun itu jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dikatakan Kang Sora tadi pagi. Ya… Kyuhyun memang masih menggunakan beberapa alat bantu –terutama alat bantu pernafasan. Tapi kondisinya sudah tidak lagi kritis. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Kyuhyun tengah sekarat saat ini. Heechul berharap setidaknya Kyuhyun jatuh koma, kritis atau bahkan tak mampu bernafas sendiri hingga mulutnya harus di sumpal _tube_ ventilator. Tapi ini, apa? Kyuhyun nampak anteng-anteng saja dengan masker oksigen yang menutupi nyaris sebagian wajahnya. Bocah itu bahkan sempat tersenyum dan menyapa sekilas saat Heechul datang tadi –sebelum akhirnya dokter menyuntikkan obat hingga ia tertidur seperti sekarang ini. Sungguh, hal ini membuat Heechul kesal saja.

Heechul menatap kantung infus yang mengantung di sisi ranjang Kyuhyun. ' _kau panjang umur adikku yang manis_.' Ujarnya dalam hati. Namun bibirnya yang ranum itu tetap saja tampak menyeringai jahat. " _kau benar-benar ingin bermain-main dengan Hyung, eoh_?"

' _kau punya sangat banyak nyawa…_ ' Heechul terdengar kesal. Jemarinya menyusuri kantung infus itu –menggoyang pelan selang infusnya sambil tetap mempertahankan raut kesalnya. Hingga akhirnya telunjuknya yang lentik itu sampai di area tubuh Kyuhyun. Heechul menyentuh dada kiri Kyuhyun. Sedikit menekannya, hingga membuat Kyuhyun nampak mengerutkan kening dalam tidurnya.

Heechul kembali tersenyum menyeringai, ' _harusnya benda ini tak berdetak lagi di tubuhmu…'_

Si sulung Park itu mulai mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah pipi Kyuhyun. Berniat mencabut masker oksigen yang sedang digunakan oleh adik kecilnya itu. Tapi ponselnya yang berdering membuat Heechul mengurungkan niat. Pria itu pergi keluar sebentar untuk mengangkat panggilan telepon.

.

Seseorang melangkah mengendap memasuki kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena tudung dari _hoodie_ hitam yang dikenakannya menutup sebagian wajahnya. Ia bergerak dengan sangat hati-hati. Memastikan sepatunya tak menimbulkan bunyi berdecit saat bergesekan dengan lantai.

Pikirannya gelap. Segelap hatinya yang kini mengharapkan kematian untuk seseorang. Maka tanpa ragu dan pikir panjang, orang yang menggunakan hoodie hitam itu menyuntikkan sesuatu ke kantung infus Kyuhyun. Menunggu beberapa detik sebelum memperhatikan tubuh Kyuhyun menggelinjang. Pemuda yang tengah tertidur itu bernafas dengan terengah-engah. Seolah masker oksigen itu tak membantu sama sekali. Apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan? –orang yang mengenakan _hoodie_ hitam itu sungguh ingin tau. Ia ingin tau seberapa sakit Kyuhyun menghadapi kematian saat ini. Tapi ia tak bisa berlama-lama di ruangan ini. Atau ia akan segera ketahuan.

Sial beribu sial, tepat saat orang itu akan berbalik keluar, seseorang membuka pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

"Kau…."

 **-TBC-**


	8. Chapter 8

**SOMEDAY**

.

 _Super Junior Fanfiction_

.

.

 **WARNING!**

 **See the previous story to recall your memory related to this fan fiction.**

 **This chapter consists of swearing words without sensor;**

 **Please don't undertaken all things in raw!**

.

Fan fiction is only fan fiction

 **NO FLAME NO BASH NO PLAGIARISM**

if you don't like what I wrote, just find out where the close button is

.

.

.

.

.

' _ah, jadi kau ada di rumah sakit sekarang?'_ tanya suara di seberang.

Heechul memutar bola matanya malas. Dalam hati ia mengumpat pada orang di line seberang. " _ye, Appa._ Aku ada di rumah sakit, sekarang. Sendirian menjaga Kyuhyun. Mommy Yoona dan _Umma_ aku suruh istirahat saja dirumah."

' _baiklah kalau begitu. Jaga Kyuhyunnie baik-baik. Usai meeting di Busan ini selesai, Appa akan menyusul kesana.'_

"eung... hati-hati disana Appa. Tak usah terburu-buru."

 _pip_

Sambungan telepon dimatikan. Heechul menatap bengis layar ponselnya. Meruntuk banyak-banyak dalam hati. Telepon tak penting dari sang Appa baru saja mengganggu niatannya.

"mengganggu saja." Heechul terdengar menggeram tertahan. Dilemparnya ponsel pintar itu ke dalam saku bajunya. Langkahnya gontai menuju kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Sepertinya, telepon itu sukses melenyapkan _mood_ nya bermain-main dengan Kyuhyun. Ah... beruntung sekali kau Park Kyu!

Heechul berniat membuka pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Namun langkahnya sejenak terhenti saat ia melihat pemandangan lucu dari kaca kecil yang terletak di pintu kamar rawat. Ia melihat seseorang yang menggunakan _hoodie_ berwarna hitam tengah bermain-main dengan kantung infus Kyuhyun. _Menarik_ –pikir Heechul. Ia jadi ingin tau, apa lagi yang akan orang ber- _hoodie_ itu lakukan pada adik kecilnya itu.

Putra tertua di keluarga Park itu mengamati dengan seksama. Bagaimana tubuh adik bungsunya menggelinjang di atas ranjang rawatnya di ruangan itu. Tampak kesakitan –dan itu membuat Heechul tertawa. Oh, pemuda itu sudah kehilangan hatinya ternyata.

Heechul menimbang dalam hati. Haruskah ia bekerja sama dengan si _hoodie_ hitam itu untuk melenyapkan Kyuhyun? Ataukah ia harus mengadukan hal ini pada dokter Choi dan ayahnya?

Jika Heechul bekerja sama, maka Heechul akan kena akibatnya. Ia bertanggung jawab atas Kyuhyun hari ini –karena hanya Heechul yang menjaga Kyuhyun saat ini. Terlebih, ayahnya juga tau tentang hal ini. Jadi jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap Kyuhyun sekarang, ia pasti habis dibunuh ayahnya nanti karena dinilai tak becus menjaga adik kecilnya. Sial-sial, bisa lenyap kepercayaan sang ayah terhadapnya nanti. Oleh karenanya Heechul meneguhkan hati untuk menangkap basah penjahat itu. Siapa tau dengan begitu sang _Appa_ akan menyayanginya juga seperti menyayangi Kyuhyun.

Heechul membuka pintu dengan keras. Namun ia terkejut bukan main siapa orang yang menggunakan _hoodie_ hitam tersebut. "Kau..."

Heechul tercekat saat menyadari bahwa orang yang baru saja berbuat jahat itu adalah orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Sangat dekat dengannya. "Park Kibum –apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk tangan Kibum yang erat menggenggam alat injeksi.

"Kau meracuni Kyuhyun?" tuduh Heechul pura-pura tak tahu sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah adik kecilnya masih menggelinjang di atas ranjang. "Kau gila? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun, eoh?"

Heechul kaget, sebenarnya. Namun tak urung hatinya juga tertawa. Ia menemukan sasaran empuk!

"Heechul _hyung..._ A-aku..."

.

.

.

Donghae benar-benar dibuat kewalahan dengan bocah tinggi yang merupakan siswa baru –juga anggota baru di klub sepak bola. Bocah itu terus menempeli Donghae seperti lintah penghisap darah. Ia tak mau lepas, sekalipun Donghae sudah mendorong bocah itu jauh-jauh. Tapi bocah tiang itu sungguh memaksa agar Donghae mau memberikan alamat Kyuhyun padanya.

"ayolah, _sunbae-nim._ Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku karena telah mengikutimu selama tiga jam ini?" rengek Changmin.

"aku tak pernah menyuruhmu mengikutiku!" ketus Donghae sambil menata berkas-berkas pendaftaran anggota baru di klub sepak bola.

Changmin berusaha membantu Donghae, sambil terus menempeli _sunbae_ nya itu kemanapun ia melangkah. "tapi aku sungguh butuh informasi tentang Kyuhyun, _sunbae…_ ayolah! Kenapa _sunbae_ keras kepala sekali, sih?"

Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendelik ke arah Changmin, "Heh, bocah tiang tak tau diri! Dengar ya! Pertama, adakah orang yang membutuhkan bantuan tapi dengan kurang ajarnya mengatai sumber informasimu?"

Changmin menggaruk tengkuknya dengan salah tingkah, ia memang melakukan kesalahan karena mengatai Donghae keras kepala. Tapi Changmin merasa bahwa itu bukan salahnya! Sunbae di hadapannya ini memang benar-benar menguji kesabarannya.

"kedua, kelakuanmu seperti penguntit! Dan itu mengerikan! Aku tak mungkin memberi tau dimana keberadaan adikku, pada orang sepertimu. Siapa yang berani menjamin bahwa kau bukan pembunuh berdarah dingin?"

" _sunbae_ tidakkah kekhawatiranmu itu keterlaluan? Aku sungguh temannya Kyuhyun. Aku bukan pembunuh berdarah dingin seperti yang kau pikirkan." Changmin mencoba untuk menjelaskan. "dan apa itu tadi? Kyuhyun adalah adikmu? Yak, _sunbae,_ kau bersungguh-sungguh?" Changmin memandang Donghae dengan penuh antusias. Bola mata hitamnya bahkan seolah bisa menelan Donghae bulat-bulat.

"YAK! Hentikan!" protes Donghae frustasi. Pemuda tampan yang merupakan _icon_ dari klub sepak bola itu mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ia merasa terintimidasi karena direcoki Changmin seharian ini. Terlebih, tak ada satupun rekan klubnya yang mampu membebaskan Donghae dari Changmin. Dan lagi, dimana Kibum? Seharian ini ia tak melihat Kibum dimanapun. Padahal ia harus menyerahkan berkas keanggotaan klub sepak bola, agar semua siswanya bisa terdata di dokumen milik OSIS.

Donghae mencoba mendial nomor ponsel Kibum, namun lagi-lagi panggilan itu teralih ke _mailbox._ Membuat Donghae geram saja!

" _sunbae,_ apakah _sunbae_ benar-benar kakaknya Kyuhyun?"

Donghae menghela nafas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya keras-keras. Ia sengaja melakukannya agar Changmin tau, betapa ia frustasi menghadapi bocah tiang itu. "ya. Lalu?" tanya Donghae, namun tangannya masih sibuk mendial nomor ponsel Kibum.

"kau bilang Kyuhyun ada urusan keluarga. Kenapa hanya Kyuhyun tak masuk sekolah, tapi kau masuk? Bukankah kalian keluarga? Kenapa hanya Kyuhyun yang dilibatkan hingga ia tak masuk sekolah?"

"apa kau bagian dari keluargaku?" tanya Donghae sambil menempelkan ponselnya di telinga –kembali mencoba untuk menghubungi Kibum. Namun hasilnya tetap sama, hanya _noona_ operator yang menjawab panggilannya.

Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat Changmin menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya. "jadi, kenapa kau begitu ingin tau?" Donghae terdengar ketus.

"kau tau kan, sikap terlalu ingin tau urusan orang lain itu adalah bentuk ketidaksopanan?" tanya Donghae dengan nada sama, "jadi pergilah! Berhenti menempeliku seperti-"

Belum usai kalimatnya, ponsel Donghae berdering nyaring. Donghae pikir, itu panggilan dari Kibum. Pasalnya, sudah nyaris ratusan kali Donghae memanggil nomor Kibum –dan tak ada jawaban. Maka, tanpa memastikan siapa pemanggilnya, Donghae langsung saja menggeser _icon_ bergambar hijau dan berbicara seenaknya.

"Park Kibum? Kau dimana, eoh? Ini ber- eh… _Umma_?" Donghae meringis kecil saat menyadari suara ibunya yang terdengar di line seberang. Ia kembali menatap display ponselnya untuk memastikan bahwa memang nomor sang ibu lah yang tertera di layar.

Tubuhnya menegang mendengar penjelasan sang ibu. "aku akan segera kesana, _Umma._ " Kata Donghae tanpa mematikan sambungan telepon. Tangannya terasa lemas tak bertenaga.

" _sunbae._ Kau…"

"antarkan aku ke Samsung Hospital." Lirih Donghae. Pemuda itu nyaris menangis.

.

.

.

.

"kau melakukan ini? KAU MELAKUKAN INI PADA ADIKMU SENDIRI?"

Ruangan di depan emergency room itu penuh isak tangis. Kang Sora memeluk putranya erat-erat. Pipi perempuan pesolek itu sudah banjir air mata. Tangannya terlihat gemetar, tapi tetap kukuh melindungi putra satu-satunya itu. Sedangkan Kibum nyaris mati usai ditampar habis-habisan dari sang ayah. Ah, bukan hanya ditampar. Park Kibum juga ditendang dan dipukuli oleh sang ayah. Sudut bibir putra ketiga di keluarga Park itu terdapat bercak darah. Bekas lima jari itu memerah di pipi Kibum. Itu baru luka yang terlihat. Jangan abaikan beberapa memar di balik _hoodie_ yang ia kenakan.

"BERAPA KALI KAU MELAKUKAN INI? BERAPA KALI KAU MENCOBA UNTUK MEMBUNUH ADIKMU SENDIRI?"

"PARK JUNGSOO, CUKUP!" Kang Sora balas berteriak. Hatinya terluka saat mendengar putranya dimaki-maki suaminya sendiri. Bagaimanapun, Kang Sora adalah ibu dari seorang Park Kibum. Ia takkan rela anaknya dilukai orang lain, termasuk suaminya sendiri.

Suara dengan nada-nada tak bersahabat itu terdengar menggema di sepanjang lorong. Saling berteriak tanpa etika. Memaki. Menyumpah serapah dengan seluruh tenaga. Menyeret perhatian dari beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. Park Jungsoo nampak menjadi orang yang paling kalap diantara semuanya. Pria baya itu langsung tancap gas dari Busan menuju Seoul saat Heechul mengabarkan bahwa Kyuhyun kembali kritis. Ia mengabaikan kontrak jutaan dollar untuk ditangani asistennya saja. Dan ia semakin marah saat Kibum disebut-sebut sebagai pelaku yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun nyaris mati. Yoona yang sudah lemas sejak diberi kabar bahwa putranya kembali kritis –usai diracuni saudaranya sendiri, akhirnya jatuh pingsan. Tak sanggup mendengarkan kenyataan lebih banyak lagi. Sedangkan Taeyeon memilih untuk menemani Yoona yang sedang _drop._

"INI BUKAN YANG PERTAMA KAN, KIBUM-AH? BICARA DAN JAWAB AKU!"

Heechul sendiri duduk agak jauh dari kerumunan. Ia sudah ditampar ayahnya sekali, tadi. Karena tak becus menjaga Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya bocah itu kembali harus berjuang dibalik ruang _emergency._ Oleh karenanya, ia sengaja menyingkirkan diri karena takut kena amuk sang ayah lagi. Putra tertua keluarga Park itu memilih untuk mengamati Kibum yang babak belur dari jauh. Ia merasa bersalah karena mengadukan Kibum –tapi juga merasa beruntung. Sepertinya ayahnya sudah tahu bahwa ada orang yang berniat membunuh putra kesayangannya itu. Dan Kibum sedang sial karena ketahuan. Ingatkan Heechul untuk meminta maaf dan berterimakasih pada Kibum nanti –jika bocah itu tidak keburu mati di tangan sang ayah, tentu saja. Meminta maaf karena mengadukan adiknya itu pada sang ayah, dan berterimakasih –karena telah menggantikan tempatnya sebagai _pembunuh_ Kyuhyun.

"BICARA, ANAK SIAL!" Jungsoo mengumpat keras. Nyaris menendang rusuk Kibum kalau saja Sora tak langsung memeluk putranya itu.

"JUNGSOO HENTIKAN!" Sora balas berteriak dengan suara yang tak kalah tinggi. "KAU BISA MEMBUNUH ANAKKU!"

"LALU APA YANG IBLIS ITU LAKUKAN PADA KYUHYUNKU, HAH?" Jungsoo menunjuk-nunjuk Kibum. Yang tanpa ia sadari, itu sungguh membuat Kibum semakin sakit hati. "DIA JUGA MENCOBA MEMBUNUH ANAKKU!"

Jungsoo menyalurkan emosinya dengan menendang kursi berbahan metal yang ada di depan emergency room itu. Kakinya terasa sakit –tapi itu tak seberapa dengan hatinya yang hancur berkeping. Pria paruh baya itu tak punya banyak waktu untuk meringis dan memikirkan rasa sakit di kakinya akibat menendang kursi berbahan metal itu barusan.

Jungsoo mengusap wajahnya kasar. Bersandar di dinding sebelum akhirnya merosot jatuh. "Apa salahku padamu, Kibum _ie_?" pria tua itu berujar dengan nada perih. "kenapa kau lakukan ini pada _Appa_ , huh?"

"Kyuhyun adalah adikmu… kenapa kau begini?"

"apa salahku, Kibum _ie?_ " Jungsoo terus menerus menepuk dadanya. Berusaha menghilangkan sesak –meski semua tepukan itu tak membantu sedikitpun.

"aku yang menimangmu saat kau bayi. Aku yang menjagamu saat kau sakit. Aku yang membiayai seluruh kebutuhanmu selama ini… aku… aku…" Jungsoo mulai mengihitung seluruh kebaikan yang telah ia lakukan untuk putra Kang Sora itu. Ia mencoba mengingat, berpikir bahwa barangkali ada yang tak ia lakukan untuk Kibum, hingga Kibum nekad mencoba membunuh adiknya sendiri. Tapi tidak. Jungsoo tidak menemukan satupun kesalahannya dalam mendidik Kibum. Ia mencintai semua putranya sama rata. Seluruh cinta yang ia miliki ia bagi sama rata untuk keempat putra dan ketiga istrinya. Jadi apa yang salah? Apa yang membuat Kibum salah jalan seperti ini?

"aku bahkan memberikan marga Park untukmu, Kibum _ie…_ " tambah Jungsoo dalam lirih.

Kibum menyeret langkahnya. Ia mencoba merengkuh kaki sang ayah yang sedang menangis pilu dengan tubuh bersandar seutuhnya pada dinding.

"ampuni Bummie, _Appa._ " Bocah itu memohon dengan nada yang tak kalah pilu dari tangis sang ayah. Ia menyesal. Sungguh sangat menyesal karena membuat ayahnya kecewa. Mulutnya masih sedikit mengeluarkan _liquid_ kental berwarna merah pekat. "ampuni Bummie…"

"Bummie hanya ingin memiliki _Appa_ untuk Bummie sendiri." Pengakuan Kibum dihadiahi tatapan kosong dari Jungsoo. Pria baya yang selalu di panggil _Appa_ oleh keempat putra keluarga Park itu nampak memandang Kibum dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"apa yang akan Heechul _hyung,_ Hae _hyung,_ dan Kyuhyun lakukan jika mereka tau Bummie bukan putra _Appa_?"

Kini tatapan Jungsoo membulat. Begitu juga Kang Sora dan Heechul.

Dalam duduknya, Heechul nampak menaikkan alis mendengar pernyataan Kibum. _Bukan putra Appa?_

"bagaimana jika mereka tak ingin berbagi bersama Bummie?" Kibum terdengar mencicit, seperti bocah yang baru saja direbut mainannya. "Bummie ingin _Appa_ hanya untuk Bummie saja… _Appa_ tak butuh Heechul _hyung_ dan Hae _hyung_ yang bodoh. _Appa_ juga tak membutuhkan Kyuhyun _ie_ yang penyakitan. Bummie bisa jadi anak yang sempurna untuk _Appa…_ _Appa_ hanya cukup memiliki Bummie saja. Bummie akan selalu menyayangi Appa."

"brengsek! Apa maksudmu, huh?" Heechul menggunakan nada dingin sesaat setelah mendengar pengakuan Kibum. Putra tertua di keluarga Park itu nampak geram dengan pengakuan putra Kang Sora itu. "setelah Kyuhyun, kau akan mencoba membunuh kami semua? Kau berniat menyingkirkanku dan juga Donghae? Bajingan sialan! Saudara macam apa kau hingga berniat membunuh saudaramu sendiri? "

Kibum tak menjawab. Ia hanya fokus menatap bola mata ayahnya yang kini berkaca.

Sora juga hanya diam tak bersuara. Banyak tanya yang bersarang dalam kepalanya. Banyak! Banyak sekali, sampai-sampai ia bingung, tanya yang mana yang harus ia ungkapkan terlebih dahulu.

Heechul merangsek maju saat tak mendapati respon dari siapapun. Pemuda yang tempramennya sungguh mudah mendidih itu nyaris menambah luka-luka Kibum, kalau saja sang ayah tak mengangkat tangan kanannya sebagai kode agar Heechul berhenti melangkah.

"apa maksudmu, Kibummie?" Jungsoo bertanya. Nada suaranya lebih lembut dari yang sebelumnya.

"aku mendengarnya…" aku Kibum saat sang ayah meminta penjelasan dari maksud kalimat sebelumnya melalui tatapan matanya. "hari itu… di ruang kerja _Appa…_ saat _Umma_ dan _Appa_ tengah berbicara soal membuatku pergi ke luar negeri…"

Jungsoo ingat hari itu. Hari dimana Sora bercerita bahwa Kangin –ayah biologis Kibum- kembali.

"kau…?"

"bolehkah Bummie jadi putra _Appa,_ saja? Bummie tak ingin jadi anak orang lain." Suara Kibum terdengar mengecil. "bisakah _Appa_ hanya untuk Bummie saja? Jangan jadi _Appa_ Heechul _hyung,_ Hae _hyung_ ataupun Kyuhyunnie. _Appa_ jadi _Appa_ Kibum saja…"

"YAK! Bangsat! Apa maksudmu?" Heechul berteriak dan kembali maju untuk –setidaknya- menjambak Kibum dan membenturkan kepala jenius itu ke tembok. Sial, lagi-lagi sang ayah menghalangi niatannya.

"obati lukamu." Park Jungsoo berujar dengan nada dingin. Dan itu sungguh membuat Kibum kecewa. Hanya itu respon dari ayahnya?

" _Appa…."_

"pergilah, dan obati lukamu. Kita akan bicara, nanti." Putus sang kepala keluarga Park.

Kibum dan Sora melangkah untuk mencari dokter jaga. Putra ketiga di keluarga Park itu butuh di obati, kan? Namun Heechul yang masih mematung di tempatnya memandang tak suka pada pasangan ibu dan anak itu.

 _Berbicara lagi nanti? Yang benar saja! Kenapa Appa tak langsung saja balas membunuh Kibum? Atau menendangnya jauh-jauh ke Alaska. Si brengsek itu tak bisa dibiarkan untuk menginjakkan kaki di mansion Park, lagi! Tidak –setelah kita semua tau bahwa dia bahkan bukan bagian dari keluarga Park! –_ batin Heechul bengis.

Heechul menatap sang ayah dan berniat melayangkan sederet protes. " _Appa?_ " baru saja ia memanggil sang ayah, ayahnya sudah memotong segala hasratnya untuk menyatakan gugatan.

"diamlah, Park Heechul. Biarkan ini jadi urusan _Appa_. Kau –jangan ikut campur." Kepala keluarga Park itu bangkit berdiri. Ia berniat kabur sejenak dari depan _emergency room_ itu. Namun saat melihat Donghae berdiri dengan jarak hanya sepuluh sampai lima belas meter darinya –dengan bocah tinggi yang berdiri di belakangnya, langkah Jungsoo jadi kaku. Putra keduanya yang biasa nampak kekanakkan itu kini memasang wajah berkaca.

.

.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**SOMEDAY**

.

Super Junior Fanfiction

.

.

.

Fan fiction is only fan fiction

 **NO FLAME NO BASH NO PLAGIARISM**

if you don't like what I wrote, just find out where the close button is

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin merasa menyesal karena mengikuti Donghae hingga ke rumah sakit. Ia sungguh tak tahu apapun terkait dengan kehidupan keluarga Park. Ia hanya tau Kibum dan Kang Sora, serta pria yang tengah mengamuk sambil menendangi Kibum. Ia tau bahwa lelaki itu adalah Park Jungsoo, pengusaha hebat yang berkontribusi pada perekonomian Korea Selatan dan juga merupakan suami Kang Sora. Tapi ia sungguh tak tau apa hubungan Donghae dengan keluarga kecil itu. Dan lagi, siapa pemuda yang nampak geram pada Kibum _sunbae_ nya itu? Oh, Changmin nyaris merasa gila hanya untuk menyatukan kepingan puzzle antara Donghae dan keluarga Park.

Changmin yang pada dasarnya memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi berniat bertanya pada Donghae. Namun _sunbae_ nya yang nampak kacau dan hanya menatap kosong pada kericuhan itu membuat Changmin mengurungkan niat. Yang ada, sekarang Changmin malah khawatir bahwa _sunbae_ nya itu tak baik-baik saja –karena sedari tadi ia hanya terdiam seperti patung batu.

Changmin terpaksa mendengarkan dan melihat pertengkaran mengerikan antara anggota keluarga Park. Perlahan, otaknya yang cukup pandai itu menyatukan kepingan-kepingan informasi dari teriakan-teriakan yang menggema di sepanjang koridor itu. Isi dari batok kepalanya menyadari satu hal, bahwa baik Kyuhyun, Donghae maupun Kibum terhubung dalam satu ikatan yang sama –marga Park, di belakang nama mereka.

 _Apakah mereka… aish… tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa ketiga orang itu bersaudara? Lagipula, bukankah dalam berita gossip di sebutkan bahwa putra Kang Sora hanya Kibum sunbae? Gaaaah! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan mereka sih?_ –Changmin menggerutu dalam hati.

Namun kenyataan yang ditampik Changmin sedari tadi sepertinya harus ia percayai, usai pemuda yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi tunggu itu menyebut-nyebut tentang saudara.

 _Kibum sunbae, donghae sunbae, kyuhyun, dan hyung itu adalah saudara? Saudara… astaga… apa mereka tengah membuat drama tragedi? Ataukah disini ada kamera tersembunyi? Ya ampuuuun… kenapa aku bisa sesial ini untuk terjebak dalam urusan keluarga seperti ini?_

Dan bulu kuduk Changmin sukses meremang saat ia mendengar bahwa Kibum – _sunbae_ favoritnya di sekolah yang juga merupakan putra Kang Sora- dituduh sebagai terdakwa utama yang membuat Kyuhyun –yang notabene adalah sahabat barunya- berada di gerbang kematian saat ini. Changmin tak tau harus bersikap seperti apa. Tentu saja pemuda tiang itu kecewa dengan _sunbae_ favoritnya itu. Ia juga khawatir dengan keadaan sahabat barunya.

.

.

Hari mulai gelap. Tak ada satupun yang buka suara usai kejadian itu. Kibum dan ibunya tak juga kunjung kembali untuk membereskan sisa keributan –karena nyatanya, luka yang dialami pemuda itu memerlukan penanganan yang lebih serius. Heechul? Putra tertua Park itu pergi entah kemana, sesaat setelah tak mampu menyalurkan emosinya pada anak brengsek peliharaan ayahnya itu. Ya… putra tertua Park itu harus menemukan pengalih perhatian bagi emosinya yang meledak-ledak itu sebelum ia membunuh saudara-saudara tirinya secara terang-terangan. Semuanya seakan mengunci cerita itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Donghae nampak termenung sambil memandangi Kyuhyun yang erat memejamkan mata dengan beberapa alat bantu yang mengelilinginya. Si bungsu itu baru saja dipindahkan ke ruang ICU setelah beberapa jam bergulat dengan kematian di _emergency_ _room_ tadi. Ia hanya bersama Changmin di ruangan itu. Ayahnya sendiri sedang berdebat bersama dokter Choi mengenai kondisi Kyuhyun yang bisa dibilang tidak baik-baik saja.

"kau masih disini, Changmin-ssi?" Donghae terdengar bertanya, meski pandangannya tak mengarah ke arah Changmin yang berada di belakangnya.

"ye, _sunbae_. Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Donghae menggeleng singkat menanggapi pertanyaan Changmin. Ia meraih jemari Kyuhyun. Mengelus jemari lentik yang nampak ringkih itu dengan perlahan, sembari diam-diam ia menghapus air matanya sendiri. "sudah mulai senja, Changmin-ssi. Ibumu pasti khawatir karena kau belum pulang."

Changmin tersenyum singkat saat menyadari senior yang sejak pagi bersikap ketus padanya itu bisa juga bersikap perhatian. "ibuku tidak berada di Seoul, _sunbae_ -nim. Aku tinggal sendirian di Seoul ini. Jadi, tidak akan masalah jika aku berada disini lebih lama –atau bahkan menginap. Aku… cukup khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun."

Senyum miris itu terukir di bibir Donghae yang nampak pias. "anak ini memang paling hebat dalam urusan membuat orang khawatir." Ejek Donghae. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia menangis menyadari keadaan Kyuhyun yang nampak mengerikan. Bahkan sekalipun sebuah masker oksigen nyaris menutupi setengah wajah Kyuhyun, adik kecilnya itu tetap saja nampak kesulitan bernafas. "besok ia akan bangun dan kembali menggerutu karena menemukan potongan wortel dan brokoli dalam buburnya. Besok, ia akan kembali berteriak untuk bertanya dimana PSP yang disembunyikan _Mommy_ Yoona selama sakit. Besok… besok… besok… ia akan kembali merajuk pada _Appa_ agar diizinkan masuk sekolah…"

" _sunbae_ … kau harus beristirahat." Changmin mencoba mengusap punggung Donghae. Membantu menegarkan kakak kelasnya yang nampak akan histeris itu.

"aku baik-baik saja." Balas Donghae seraya menggeleng singkat. "biarkan aku menemani Kyuhyun disini… rasanya sudah lama sekali kami tak seperti ini."

Changmin yang bisa menangkap nada-nada duka dari suara Donghae, tak mampu berkomentar banyak. Pada akhirnya, pemuda jangkung itu membiarkan kakak kelasnya duduk di kursi tepat di samping ranjang teman barunya. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri melemparkan bokongnya pada salah satu sofa di sudut ruangan. Mengamati kakak-beradik itu dalam senyap malam yang merangkak tinggi.

Donghae sendiri nampak terjebak dengan lamunannya. Mata jernihnya itu lagi-lagi berkaca saat ia mencoba membawa jemari ringkih Kyuhyun ke pipinya. Rasanya benar-benar sudah lama sekali tidak menunggui Kyuhyun seperti ini; mengelus punggung tangan Kyuhyun yang kebas karena terlalu lama tertusuk jarum infus, menyeka keringat yang berkumpul di dahi Kyuhyun, atau mengusak surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun setiap kali si bungsu itu jatuh sakit. Terakhir kali ia melakukan hal seperti itu adalah sepuluh tahun lalu. Dan sekarang, Donghae merasa menyesal karena melewatkan masa kecil mereka dengan tak saling menjaga.

 _Apa yang terjadi pada keluarga kita, Kyu? Kibum, yang selama ini nampak sopan dan berwibawa menyimpan monster dalam dirinya. Kibummie bukan adik kandungku, dia bukan kakak kandung mu. Betapa banyak rahasia yang ada di keluarga kita?_ –batin Donghae sambil terisak lirih. Jelas-jelas air matanya membasahi telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang masih ia tempelkan di pipi _. Apa hanya karena hubungan darah, keluarga kita akan terpecah belah?_

Isakan Donghae terdengar kian nyaring, dan itu membuat Changmin khawatir. Namun lagi-lagi pemuda jangkung itu hanya diam memperhatikan.

 _Bagaimana jika aku atau Heechul hyung ternyata bukan anak Appa? Atau bagaimana jika kau juga bukan anak Appa… bagaimana jika kita sebenarnya tak saling berhubungan darah? Apa kita akan saling membenci? Apa kita akan saling membunuh? Apa kita-_

Mendadak, Donghae merasa takut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

 _Kyuhyun… bangunlah… katakan pada hyung bahwa kita adalah saudara –sekalipun kita tak saling menyapa dengan baik. Bangunlah, Kyu… dan katakan pada hyung bahwa kita akan tetap bersama-sama sekalipun tanpa darah Park di tubuh kita. Kyuhyun… kumohon, berjuanglah untuk bangun dan sembuh…_

Derit pintu terbuka membuat dua orang yang masih terjaga di ruangan itu menoleh. Kepala keluarga Park itu muncul di hadapan mereka dalam keadaan kacau.

"Changmin- _goon_ , kau belum pulang?" tanya Park Jungsoo dengan nada lembut.

"a-aku… berencana menginap, Paman."

Jungsoo nampak tersenyum. Menandakan bahwa ia pahan maksud dari bocah itu. Lalu kemudian kepala keluarga Park itu melangkah ke arah Donghae yang tak beringsut sedikitpun dari sisi Kyuhyun. Beliau mengusak pelan kepala putra keduanya itu.

"kau belum tidur?"

Donghae menggeleng singkat, "apa kata dokter Choi?"

"jangan khawatir… Kyuhyun akan bangun –dan kembali merengek lagi seperti biasanya." Ujar sang ayah terdengar ceria. Namun Donghae berhasil menangkap nada sumbang dari ujaran ayahnya itu. Donghae tau, ayahnya berbohong. "sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur, Hae… besok kau sekolah, kan?"

"tidak." Meski terdengar pelan, namun kalimat Donghae sangat tegas. Pemuda itu menunduk memandangi jemari adiknya yang berwarna pucat itu. "aku akan disini sampai Kyuhyun bangun."

"Hae…"

Donghae tak bergeming sedikitpun dengan kalimat sang ayah. Berkali-kali Jungsoo membujuk putranya dengan nada lembut untuk segera beristirahat, namun Donghae tetap keukeuh di kursinya. Pemuda itu malah mengaitkan jemarinya kian erat dengan jemari Kyuhyun.

"Park Donghae," nyaris habis sudah kesabaran Jungsoo kalau saja ia tak melihat tetes air mata milik Donghae yang kembali jatuh membasahi punggung tangan Kyuhyun. Terlebih, ia melihat bahu pemuda itu bergetar.

" _Appa_ berbohong…" bisik Donghae.

Kepala keluarga Park itu mencoba merangkul putranya. Memeluk punggung bergetar itu dengan penuh sayang. "Donghae…" ia sendiri mencoba sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya. Namun rapuhnya Donghae membuat air mata itu lolos juga dari pertahanannya.

"kenapa ia tak kunjung bangun jika ia memang baik-baik saja? Kenapa ia terus tertidur seperti ini?" putra kedua dari keluarga Park itu bertanya dengan nada marah yang tertahan. " _Appa_ … apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga kita, sebenarnya?"

 _Racun itu berdosis rendah, Park Jungsoo-ssi. Namun kondisi Kyuhyun yang tidak dalam keadaan baik membuatnya langsung collapse. Kita tak punya banyak waktu untuk menemukan donor yang cocok untuk Kyuhyun. Jantungnya sudah sangat rusak. Ini sungguh mendesak._

"maafkan _Appa_ , Hae…. Maafkan _Appa_ yang tak bisa melakukan apapun. Maafkan _Appa_ …" Jungsoo terdengar putus asa. Air mata Donghae, kalimat dokter Choi, dan semua yang terjadi hari ini seolah berhasil menggambarkan betapa gagalnya Jungsoo membuat anak-anaknya bahagia. "maaf…"

.

.

Heechul memasang tampang menyeringai. Bola matanya nampak kosong tak terbaca. Seperti _psikopat-psikopat_ jahat yang tengah menyusun rencana hanya dalam kepalanya saja. Putra pertama di keluarga Park itu tengah berada di balik bilik kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya. Ia sedang sibuk mencoreti foto Kibum dan Kyuhyun dengan sebuah pisau _cutter_ kecil. Menciptakan goresan-goresan abstrak yang jelas-jelas merusak gambaran full anak-anak keluarga Park.

"anak dari perempuan yang dicintai _Appa…_ " pisau cutter itu menggores gambar tubuh Kyuhyun tepat di bagian dada. Lalu kemudian ia beralih mengores gambar tangan dan kaki Kibum. "kau bahkan bukan seorang Park!" desis Heechul.

.

"aku tak berniat memasukkanmu ke dalam rencana, Kibummie… tapi sepertinya kau akan mengusikku jika aku tak bergerak cepat." Lagi. Seringai itu terpatri di bibir Heechul. Dan itu sungguh nampak mengerikan. "jadi, sekarang aku harus menyingkirkanmu terlebih dahulu."

"dan kau…" Heechul menunjuk gambar Kyuhyun. "tunggu saja, adik manis. Aku juga takkan membiarkanmu bernafas bebas!"

Heechul mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di _shelving acrylic_ dekat _bath up._ Mendial sebuah nomor kontak yang sengaja ia simpan dengan nama samaran. Pada bunyi dering ketiga, orang diseberang mengangkat panggilan yang dilayangkan Heechul. Heechul yang merasa tak perlu basa-basi langsung menyebutkan kebutuhannya.

"aku butuh berapa _ampuls_ obat bius, dan serum racun." Heechul menarik _smirk_ nya sebelum menambahkan, "juga sebuah _bareta_ dengan peluru penuh."

 _Smirk_ bak Lucifer dari neraka itu masih bertahan di bibir Heechul, meski panggilan itu sudah terputus. Ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada foto Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang sudah terkoyak disana sini. "nikmati waktu yang tersisa, adik-adik manis. Tapi bermimpi sajalah di neraka, jika kalian tetap memaksakan diri untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga Park."

Heechul menjejalkan foto itu kedalam _medicine cabinet_ di kamar mandinya. Lengkap, bersama pisau _cutter_ nya.

.

.

Pagi itu ribut kembali terdengar di depan kamar rawat Kibum. Yoona –perempuan yang dicintai Jungsoo dengan sepenuh hati itu datang ke rumah sakit dengan tampangnya yang masih pucat dan berantakan. Namun tampang pucat itu jelas-jelas terlihat menahan amarah. Ia menghampiri Kibum –yang juga dirawat di rumah sakit yang sama dengan putranya sendiri. Taeyeon, istri pertama Jungsoo yang sedari tadi mengekori Yoona berusaha menahan tindakan perempuan itu. Namun amarah Yoona membuat kekuatan perempuan itu seperti tiga kali lipat lebih kuat dari wanita kebanyakan. Yoona membanting pintu kamar rawat Kibum. Membuat si pasien dan sang ibu yang sedang menungguinya itu terjaga dan duduk tegap karena kaget.

"apa yang pernah Kyuhyun lakukan padamu, hingga kau berusaha menyakitinya?" mata hitam Yoona itu berkilat marah. Menatap bocah kisaran enam belas tahun yang sedang bersusah payah untuk mencoba duduk di ranjangnya dengan selang infus yang menempel sempurna. "katakan Kibum. Katakan padaku, dosa apa yang dilakukan putraku hingga kau berusaha membunuhnya?"

"Yoona- _ya_ …" Taeyeon berusaha menghentikan Yoona yang nampak akan mengintimidasi Kibum, tapi tak berhasil.

"kau datang di pagi buta seperti ini, mengganggu kenyamanan anakku, hanya untuk pertanyaan konyol?" Kang Sora angkat suara. Merasa tak terima putranya dipersalahkan seperti ini.

"pertanyaan konyol?" Yoona tak terima dengan kalimat Sora pun terdengar meninggikan suaranya. "kau pikir anakmu yang seorang kriminal itu adalah sebuah tindakan konyol?"

"Im Yoona, jaga mulutmu!"

"aku membicarakan kenyataan!" kesal Yoona. Ia menuding Kibum dengan jari telunjuknya. "Dia! Putramu itu adalah seorang kriminal yang telah melakukan percobaan pembunuhan!"

"IM YOONA!" Sora terdengar berteriak. Kalimat Yoona benar-benar mengganggu di telinganya.

"katakan padaku, Kibum… apakah Kyuhyun pernah melakukan kesalahan padamu? Ataukah aku pernah melakukan kesalahan padamu?"

Taeyeon mencoba menahan Yoona yang nampak melangkah maju mendekati ranjang Kibum. Tapi Yoona menepis tangan Taeyeon begitu saja. Sedangkan Kibum hanya tertunduk. Tak melakukan pembelaan apapun terhadap seluruh pertanyaan Yoona padanya. Tidak ada jalan lain… sepertinya Taeyeon harus menghubungi Jungsoo segera. Sebelum mereka saling menumpahkan darah di tempat ini.

"aku, Kibum… aku yang setiap hari menyediakan kebutuhanmu dirumah… bukan ibu kandungmu yang artis itu, bukan! Aku, Kibum…. Aku yang menyiapkan sarapanmu, makan malammu, menemanimu setiap kau kelelahan dan demam. Aku melakukannya untukmu, karena kau putra suamiku. Tidakkah harusnya kau berterimakasih sedikit saja padaku?" kalimat Yoona menusuk. Dan Kibum kian kelu untuk berujar. "aku yang seringkali ke sekolahmu untuk mengambil buku raport mu di sekolah. Bukan ibu kandungmu yang selalu sibuk dengan kegiatan keartisannya itu. Aku melakukannya untukmu, Kibum. Menjadi walimu untuk setiap pertemuan di sekolah. Aku melakukannya untukmu! Tidakkah harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku, Kibum?"

Kibum menangis. Pun dengan Yoona. Namun dengan alasan mereka masing-masing. Kang Sora tak mampu berbicara banyak, sekarang. Perempuan itu sadar bahwa ia telah banyak melalaikan kewajibannya sebagai seorang ibu. Ya… Sora mengakui bahwa Kibum lebih banyak tumbuh bersama Taeyeon dan Yoona dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

"tapi apa yang lakukan padaku? Meracuni Kyuhyun-ku? Mencoba membunuh Kyuhyun? Kau mencoba merebut satu-satunya harta yang kumiliki?" Yoona terdengar menekan psikis Kibum dengan kalimatnya. "tidakkah harusnya kau mengasihaniku sedikiiiit saja, Kibum? Aku banyak terluka karena harus melihat putraku kesakitan setiap saat. Dan kau menambah kesakitannya –yang secara tidak langsung, itu juga memberikan kesakitan untukku. Begitukah caramu berterimakasih padaku?"

"A-aku…"

"kenapa kau lakukan itu, huh?" tanya Yoona "kau membenciku karena aku menikah dengan ayahmu? Makanya kau melakukan kejahatan untuk melenyapkan Kyuhyun? Begitukah? Lalu kenapa tak kau bunuh saja aku? Kenapa harus Kyuhyunku?"

" _Mom_ … aku tidak,"

" _Mom_?" potong Yoona. "Kau masih berani memanggilku begitu? Setelah ini semua, kau masih berani memanggilku _Mom_? Kau benar-benar tak tau malu, Park Kibum."

"hentikan kalimatmu disana, Im Yoona." Sora bersuara lagi.

" _eonni_ masih akan terus membelanya?" Yoona menatap tak percaya pada istri kedua suaminya itu. "dia hampir membunuh orang, _eonni_. Dan itu dilakukannya dengan sadar dan sengaja. Apakah _eonni_ masih akan terus membelanya?"

"Im Yoona, hentikan!" kali ini suara Jungsoo terdengar. Pria itu menerobos masuk ke kamar rawat Kibum dengan penampilan yang cukup berantakan. Siapapun pasti menyadari bahwa Park Jungsoo bahkan masih mengenakan pakaiannya yang kemarin. "kumohon… hentikan… biar kita bicarakan ini baik-baik."

Yoona memandang Jungsoo dengan kecewa. "bicarakan baik-baik?"

"kumohon… bagaimanapun, Kibum adalah putraku. Ia tumbuh dalam didikanku. Aku bertanggung jawab penuh atasnya."

"pun dengan Kyuhyun. Ia juga putramu, _Oppa_. Kyuhyun nyaris mati karena putramu yang lainnya." Sedih Yoona. "dan kau masih bisa memohon padaku untuk membicarakan ini baik-baik? Tidakkah kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku?"

"Yoona,"

" _Oppa_ … aku pikir menikah denganmu adalah keputusan yang terbaik." Yoona nampak menahan air matanya dengan susah payah dihadapan sang suami. "kau menjanjikan aku akan bahagia bersamamu, waktu itu… tapi apa? Kau bahkan memilih untuk berbicara baik-baik dengan orang yang nyaris membunuh darah dagingmu sendiri."

"lelaki dengan dua istri dan tiga orang anak… astaga! Apa yang ku pikirkan waktu itu hingga aku setuju menikah dengan lelaki bajingan seperti dirimu?" Yoona meruntuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yoona- _ya_ …" Jungsoo berkata lirih sambil mencoba menahan Yoona yang mulai meledak-ledak.

"kenapa Kyuhyun? Kenapa anakku? KENAPA HARUS KYUHYUNKU?"

"Yoona, aku mohon… ini tidak sepenuhnya salah Kibum."

"tidak… ini memang tidak sepenuhnya salah Kibum. Ini sepenuhnya salahmu, Park Jungsoo- _ssi_. INI SALAHMU! INI SALAHMU DAN ANAK ARTISMU ITU! Tapi kenapa harus Kyuhyunku yang jadi korbannya? KENAPA?" Yoona menjerit tak terima. "dan kau masih akan membela anak itu? Kau-."

"Yoona…." Jungsoo memeluk istri ketiganya itu dengan erat. Membawa sang istri keluar dari kamar rawat Kibum. Berkali-kali lelaki itu mengucapkan kalimat maaf demi menenangkan istrinya yang histeris.

 _Aku mencintaimu dan menyayangi putra kita, Yoona… maafkan aku –karena cintaku kepada kalian, membuat kalian terluka._

.

.

 _ **someday**_

.

.

Empat hari sudah waktu berlalu. Kibum tak menampakkan wajahnya di depan keluarga Park. Begitupun dengan Kang Sora. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengasingkan diri –sesuai dengan permintaan Park Jungsoo. Ya... Dua orang itu harus menjauh sejenak dari keluarga Park –atau bahkan dari dunia- sampai keadaan tenang.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, bocah itu masih terbaring –koma selama empat hari lamanya. Belum ada perubahan yang signifikan terkait dengan kondisinya. Atas permintaan Yoona, beberapa dokter yang bekerja sama dengan tim penyelidik kepolisian bahkan masih berusaha menyelidiki kasus percobaan pembunuhan yang menimpa Kyuhyun. Oh, tentu saja ibu dari Park Kyuhyun tak akan begitu saja melepaskan pelaku kriminal yang nyaris mencoba melenyapkan nyawa putranya. Sekalipun ia tahu bahwa pelakunya adalah anak suaminya –atau lebih tepatnya, anak asuh suaminya. Dan Donghae memutuskan tak masuk sekolah selama Kyuhyun belum sadarkan diri. Putra kedua keluarga Park itu benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk tidak beranjak dari sisi Kyuhyun. Ia sengaja membolos sekolah hanya untuk berjaga di rumah sakit. Sekalipun kadang kali ia berganti jaga dengan Yoona –ibu Kyuhyun, namun Donghae tetap mengambil waktu paling banyak untuk berada di sisi Kyuhyun.

Donghae tengah memijat lengan Kyuhyun saat ia merasakan jemari lentik itu bergerak. Ada lenguhan kasar dari bibir Kyuhyun –dan itu membuat Donghae kaget. Bola mata _caramel_ milik Kyuhyun terbuka perlahan, namun ia menyiratkan gurat kesakitan.

"Kyuhyun- _ah,_ kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Donghae panik.

Kyuhyun tampak akan berbicara, namun seperti ada sebuah batu yang tertinggal di tenggorokannya hingga ia merasa kesulitan meski hanya untuk berucap. Yoona yang berada disana langsung menekan tombol _darurat_ kecil yang berada di dekat ranjang Kyuhyun guna meminta pertolongan.

"kau dengar _Umma,_ sayang _?_ Eung? Tunggu sebentar, dokter akan segera datang." Ucap Yoona sambil mengusap anak-anak rambut milik Kyuhyun.

" _ma…"_ Kyuhyun bersusah payah berucap. Berkali ia mencoba membasahi tenggorokannya dengan air liurnya sendiri. Tapi mulutnya yang terasa kering itu malah membuat air liurnya seperti pasir.

"apa, sayang? Kau ingin mengatakan apa, eum?"

" _kajima…"_ Kyuhyun menitikan air matanya, hanya untuk berucap satu kata itu.

"tidak akan ada yang pergi, sayang… kami disini…"

Donghae tersenyum. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun. Meski tak berucap apapun, ia ingin Kyuhyun tau, bahwa kali ini ia tak akan melepaskan Kyuhyun. Tidak, setelah sepuluh tahun yang lalu ia memutuskan untuk menarik diri. Kali ini Donghae akan selalu menemani Kyuhyun.

.

.

Taeyeon senang bukan kepalang saat Donghae mengabarkan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah sadar, dan kondisinya cukup stabil. Istri pertama Park Jungsoo itu segera menyiapkan beberapa makanan dan kebutuhan lainnya untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Ia yakin, Jungsoo pasti akan langsung ke rumah sakit dibandingkan ke rumah saat mendengar putranya sudah sadar.

"nyonya… maaf. Ada kurir mengantar paket untuk tuan muda Heechul." Salah seorang pembantu rumah tangga itu menyela kegiatan sang nyonya. Mengalihkan bungkusan yang agak berat itu ke tangan sang majikan.

"paket apa?" Taeyeon balas bertanya, sambil memasukkan _kimchi_ ke dalam rantang untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"saya kurang tau, nyonya. Tak ada keterangan apapun disini." Jawab sang _maid_ kalem. "apakah saya simpan langsung di kamar tuan muda saja, nyonya?"

"biar aku saja. Heenim tak begitu suka ada orang yang keluar masuk kamarnya." Taeyeon tersenyum ramah. "bibi teruskan menyiapkan ini semua, _ne_?"

Sang pembantu rumah tangga itu mengangguk patuh. Meneruskan sisa pekerjaan sang majikan. Sementara Taeyeon membawa bungkusan paket itu ke kamar putranya.

"ck… apa anak itu baru saja belanja di _online shop_?" Beberapa kali Taeyeon nampak mengerutkan dahinya. Bungkusan kecil itu terasa cukup berat di tangannya. Membuat perempuan itu bertanya-tanya tentang isi dari bungkusan itu. Tapi, ia tak boleh terlalu ingin tau, bukan? Bagaimanapun, Heechul –putranya- juga punya privasi. Jadi ia tidak bisa serta merta membuka paket itu.

Awalnya, Taeyeon hanya berniat menaruh paket itu di meja kerja Heechul, dan kemudian keluar lagi dari kamar putranya itu. Tapi kamar yang berantakan itu membuat Taeyeon kesal.

 _Anak lelaki memang tak bisa diandalkan, -_ sungut Taeyeon dalam hati.

Perempuan itu mulai membereskan kamar Heechul. Mengumpulkan beberapa pakaian kotor yang berserakan, dan melemparkannya ke dalam keranjang yang berada di kamar mandi. Namun sepertinya, Taeyeon harus bekerja dua kali karena ulahnya itu. Lemparannya yang sedikit meleset membuat beberapa baju berserakan di lantai kamar mandi. Ia jadi harus memungutnya kembali dan menjejalkannya kedalam keranjang cucian. Seolah tak cukup sial, saat mencoba bangkit dari posisi membungkuk usai memunguti baju kotor, kepala Taeyeon malah terantuk _medicine cabinet._ Hingga pintu kecil _medicine cabinet_ yang tak terkunci itu jadi terbuka lebar. Saat itulah Taeyeon menangkap sesuatu yang aneh. Tangannya gemetar mengambil sebuah foto terkoyak di dalam _medicine cabinet_ itu.

" _ige_ … _mwoya_?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Regards,**

 _Black. Stanza featuring Kakagalau74_


End file.
